Daughter of moonlight
by scarletfox106
Summary: "I didn't ask to be born." Diana, daugter of Artemis, is a 14 year old girl who is still trying to find out who she really is. A book of twist and turns. Includes the 7 as well as Nico and Will. Everything changes when her virgin mother claims her. Her demons come back to haunt her and she enter's a world of confusion. Can Diana make out what it all means? After BoO and ToA.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE!**

* * *

 **For those of you who have read my other stories, I will try and make this unlike them. I'm trying to lay down on the insanity and the gore. The cussing will never stop, (I blame my hormones for that!). I will try and make this less creepy than my other PJO stories.**

 **Introductions:**

Diana Silvermoon: Black hair, electric blue eyes

Percy Jackson: Black hair, sea greenish-blue eyes #Percebeth

Annabeth Chase: Blonde hair, gray eyes, #Percebeth

Travis Stoll: Brown hair, blue eyes,

Connor Stoll: Brown hair, blue eyes,

Leo Valdez: Brown hair, brown eyes,

Jason Grace: Blonde hair, blue eyes, #Jasper

Piper McLean: Brown hair, Kaleidoscope eyes,#Jasper

Hazel Levesque: Cinnamon Brown hair, gold eyes, #Frazel

Frank Zhang: Black hair, Brown eyes, #Frazel

Nico Di Angelo: Black Hair, dark brown eyes

Will Solace: Blonde hair, blue eyes

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Light frizzy red hair, green eyes , (We don't see her much though)

Drew Tanka: Black hair, Brown eyes, (We don't see her much though)


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONG I MIGHT USE!**

 **WARNING: CUSSING AND SOME VIOLENCE**

* * *

"Diana!" my teacher yells.

My head jerks up from my notes, "Yeah?" I asked.

She scowls at me, like I was some kind of garbage that she had to take out, "Your detention is over, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yes. Yes I did Mrs. Lorano." I say and flash a smile. I pack up my pencil and my notebook into my silver-white backpack. I walked out the door without another word and I walk home. I'm comfortated by the loud sounds of honks and traffic on the streets, just another regular day in Long Island, New York. As I walk home, I fidget with my silver necklace, it was a cresent moon that equaled as a bow with an arrow loaded on it. I had gotten it for my 5th birthday from my mother. I had never met my mother though, my dad gave it to me and said it was from my mom. I sighed at the memory at her, well the non-existant one. I imagine her with blue eyes and milky white skin, all of the traits I have but my father doesn't. I walked down the streets of Long Island turning into an allyway. I brought down the ladder to the penthouse till I heard a crash in behind me, I turned around quickly and only saw darkness, I took off my backpack and left it on the metal stairs.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness, nothing, not a sound. I was stupid enough to go farther into the darkness. "Hello?" I called again, I was answer by a shadow, three times bigger than me. I gasped softly and staggered backwards. It roared at me and I turned to run, I was cut off by the shadow again. I dodged it and ran back into the street, that's when I got a good glimpse of it. It was a manticore, it has the face of a man, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. I didn't get time to think about that since it tried to cut me in half with it's axe. I shrieked and sidestepped. The people were screaming on the streets and I did the stupidest thing possible, I grabbed my only weapon of defense, my necklace. I never expected it to actually help me, much less turn into a silver bow, shaped like a cresent, just like my necklace. There was a silver and gold quiver that was attached to my back that was loaded with arrows with the same silvery-bronze tip. I loaded an arrow and shot it, it landed in it's stomach, it roared and shot a spike, I just barely dodged it, it grazed my shoulder and it felt like my shoulder was on fire. I loaded another arrow and it hit his leg. He pounced on me and I could clearly see it, it had one brown eye and one blue eye, kind of like an alleycat. It knocked my bow out of my hand and losed my eyes for death.

"I thought we kill you. Damn manitcore!" a voice said, I felt the weight on my stomach dissapear and growling.

I opened my eyes to see two boys, one with disheveled, jet black hair, swept to one side as if he just gotten a walk to the beach and bright sea green eyes, the other with black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed and olive skin. I took this distraction as a oppertuinity, I loaded my bow once more and shot it, it hit it's chest, the manticore yelped as both boys stuck it's sword in it's chest, it dissapeared into dust and the wind carried the dust away. I turned to face the two boys pointing at them, trying to connect the dots.

"Who... who are you people?" I asked. Both boys tensed at my words, I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "I asked you a question, are you going to answer it?" I asked, a bit too harsh than I meant too.

"Later, right now we just have to get to Camp Halfblood an get your shoulder healed." the boy with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes.

"Camp what?" I asked.

"Nevermind, just come on." the other boy with black hair and olive skin.

I looked back and forth between them, _could I trust them?_ I losened up a bit and uncrossed my arms, "Fine. Let me just grab something." I said then ran back into the alleyway. I grabbed my backpack and took one last look at my dad's penthouse where I spent 14 years in. The penthouse that overlooked the city of New York. I sighed wondering if I would see it ever again, I pushed the ladder up and walked out to the street to the boys. "Okay, I'm ready to go." I said, swinging my backpack across my shoulder. The boy with the sea-green eyes called a taxi, a minute or two later we got in a taxi.

"Where too?" the taxi driver asked.

"Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954." the ocean eyed boy said again.

The taxi driver started to drive, I looked out the window watching as the city went by, the blue of colours.

"I'm uh, Percy. Percy Jackson" the boy with the yes that reminded me of the ocean said.

"I'm Diana, Diana Silvermoon." I mumbled.

"Cool name." the other boy said, "I'm Nico. Nico Di Angelo." he said more quietly.

"Sound italian." I said looking out the window again.

He turned red, "It uh, is. I'm from _Italia_." he said, I could catch a faint accent when he said country's name. I nodded slowly, I didn't know when, but sometime during the ride, I fell asleep.

Light, stupid light, I was trying to sleep here. I sighed, opening my eyes reluctanly. I blinked, I was in a white room, it had cots on both sides with little tables next to them and wooden trunks at the foot of the cot, a cart shelves stocked with medical supplies and herbs. I frowned trying to remember where I was, my shoulder hurt and I looked at it. It was covered in green goo and it stung like fire. I rubbed the drowsness from my eyes and looked around again. It was clear to me that I was in some kind of hospital. I thought about what happened this afternoon, could that all be a dream? Did my dad find me at the bottom of the stairs unconsious with my shoulder badly injured? I put my knee's up to my chest and hugged them, I did that when I was scared. I know it was a childish thing to do, but I was in a strange place and my father was nowhere in sight. I remember the boy with the ocean eyes and the boy who was from Italy. _Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo._ Could they just be a dream, was the manticore just a figure of my imagination? I sighed again trying to connect the dots, wondering where I was, if Percy and Nico were real, if the manticore was just a image of my mind.

I was interuppted by a voice, "Good, you're awake." said a boy with a surfer-body, shaggy blond hair, and blue eyes, and had an athletic build, he looked around my age, 14 or 15.

I pushed myself back into the bedframe, trying to distance myself from this person, he didn't seem like a doctor and he looked much too young to be one anyway. I didn't know who he was or where I was, and frankly I just wanted to get out of whereever I was.

"My name is Will Solace. I was the one who treated your wound." he said calmly.

"Uh... h-hi?" I stuttered, "My name's Di-Diana Si-Silvermo-moon." I mumbled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Diana." he said cheerfully and offered me his hand to shake it. I raised my hand out slowly and he took my hands in mine, his were surprising very warm and it covered my tiny hand. After the handshake I jerked my hand back to my chest, "I'm going to get the others." he said flashing me a smile and leaving the room.

My eyes widened after he left, _the others?_ I groaned and set my head against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling. I sighed shakily of frustration or fear, I didn't know. The door opened again, and I bring my head up to a normal non-straining position. I see 10 people, Will, Nico, and Percy. The boys I knew, the others, I had absolutly no idea. There were four boys besides Nico, Percy and Will, and three girls.

"This is Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, and Hazel Levesque." Will explained.

I looked at each one of them, trying to connect the dots once more, "Er.. okay? Um.. nice to meet you? Can.. um.. someone tell me why I'm here and more importantly where?" I asked.

"You're at Camp Halfblood. You're in the imfirmary, you got hurt by a monster." Percy explained.

I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it, _it was real? The battle, the monster, the weapon?_ My hand drfted to my necklace, I layed in my palm and I looked like it, "You mean to say, what happened this afternoon was real?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." Nico said, he was looked redder in the imfirmary.

"What happened this afternoon?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy.

Percy and Nico took turns explaining what happened with me cutting in every now and then.

"Dr. Thorn? He's back?" Annabeth asked.

"Not anymore, we kill him, well turned him into dust which it the closet we can get." Nico said.

"Who's Dr. Thorn?" Leo asked.

"He's a monster, he attacked my sister and I, 5 years ago. He's a manticore." Nico explained.

"The Hunters of Artemis helped us defeat him." Percy said.

"Oh! I've met them, Thalia is Jason's sister! I gotta say she's pretty hot Jason." Leo smirked and Hazel smacked him upsidedow the head, Frank looked very... smug?

"What?" I was very much lost.

"Ignore Leo okay?" Piper said.

"Umm, okay?" I say warily.

"Have I met you before?" Annabeth asks all of sudden, "You look familar."

"She kinda looks like a harpy." Leo said. I looked at him blankly wondering if I should take offesense to that, Hazel smacks him again, "Okay, okay! Geez!" Leo mutters.

"Annabeth is right, you do look fimilar. Kind of like my sister Thalia, but she had a pixie cut." Jason said.

"Um... okay..?" I say slowly, "And um, what's a harpy?" I sound dumb but I was curious. Annabeth explained everything, telling me that Greek and Roman gods and goddess were real, their quest about Gaea, and everything else. I listened carefully, my head propped against my knees. I heard a conch horn and I jumped slightly.

"Don't worry Diana. It's just the Dinner Bell. I suppose we'll also show you how to play Capture the Flag." Leo said grinning.

"Er... okay?" I squeaked, I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not. Will helped me off the bed and readjust. I was still wearing my regualr clothes. My silver shirt and black leggings with my calf flat gray boots. They walked me down to the Mess Hall and they said I could sit with them. They explained everything about the goblets and food, I asked for pot stickers, like my dad used to make, 8 pot stickers appeared on my plate, I walk up to the hearth with the others and I scraped 3 of the pot stickers into the hearth, _um... whoever my mom is, um send me a sign? I don't know how to do this, so um... I ask for your help to finding who I am._ I go back to the table and sit my plate down, I had asked for apple juice, I had this weird obsession with apples. Two men came up onto a wooden platform, well one man and one half horse, half man.

"Hello campers!" he said, "I want to welcome a new camper to Camp-Halfblood. Diana Silvermoon." he said. Everyone started clapping as I stood up. I suppose that's how everyone greeted a newcomer, despite how they came here. I felt my cheecks go pink slightly as I didn't like attention much. I had learned that the other man, who was in a ver bright leopard print shirt and drink diet coke, was Dionyus, or as everyone called him, Mr. D. The centaur's name was Chiron according to Percy who told me all about his adventures as well as the others. I was fine listening as I ate, it was refreshing almost. Someone who understood me, espicially Piper. She told me all about her father, which I could relate too. My father, Lorenzo Silvermoon, was a very famous clothing designer. He had prmised me the most beutiful clothing, but all I wanted was a simple life, one with a normal happy family. I liked how this group accepted me as who I was, most kids would worship me until they saw the real me, then they just played mean pranks. I had finished my pot stickers when Mr. D got everyone's attention.

"Hello you brats, I suppose it's time for Capture the Flag. The rules are: the creek is the boundary line, the entire forest is considered "fair game.", all magic items are allowed, the flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards, prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged, killing or maiming is NOT allowed, and guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag. Remember the rules brats, I won't be repeating them." Mr. D snapped, I was a little taken aback.

"Cabins three, six, one, nine, ten, thirteen, and eleven with team captain Will, is the blue team, the Red Team, they have all the other cabins with team captain Clarissa." Chiron said. Everyone shuffled out to go get weapons and armour I followed my... I'll call them friends. I followed my friends and we got in a group with the Posiden's, Athena's, Zues', Hephateteaus', Aphrodite's, Hades' cabin, and Hermes' cabin. They started talking about their roles, I got my role then fazed out into space for the rest of the talk. I got in posistion and got ready, the conch horn blew again and the game begun. I activated my necklace and loaded an arrow, as well as getting my bow, I had silvery blue, almost an ice blue, brest plate with silver gray leather straps at the bottom. When I loaded my bow I notied that I had silver fingerless gloves on. The lace stopped at my wrist then leather on my forearm, stoping just below my elbows. I saw Connor with the red's team flag, he was also getting getting chased by a team, someone knocked him down, half of their team turned to go put back the flag, the other half came to us, I readed my bow and shot an arrow, it hit someone's shoulder, they were down. I sent another volley of arrows, I saw Nico come running towards us with the red flag, I shot an arrow, I thought I was going to hit Nico, but it dodged Nico and hit the other person in the leg. Nico ran across the creek onto our side, we had won. My volley of arrows, had come back to me, clear of blood.

"Nice shot Diana." Nico said, I didn't realize he was actually next to me and I jumped slightly and looked at him.

"Uh... thanks?" I said, biting my lip, "I was um surprised I didn't hit you by accident."

"Hey Diana! Nice shots!" Annabeth said, I realized that we were back at the mess hall.

"Thanks." I said, "Where are we going?" I asked, we were walking away from the cabin.

"Oh we're going to campfire, you wanna join us?" Piper asked politely.

"Er... sure." I said. We walked to the amphitheatre to where the campfire is. We sat down together, most of the Apollo cabin lead the sing-a-long. I noticed that the more people sang, the campfire got higher. I kind of just sat there quietly with my hood up while people talked with their friends and half-siblings. I fidgeted with a loose thread of my sweater, I didn't really talk much, I just observed.

"Hey." A voice said to my left. I jumped a little, I'd been doing that a lot, I looked to my left and it was Nico, he seemed to be looking at the campfire which was 5 feet and a dull orange.

"Um, hi?" I said, more in a whisper, "What the point of this, it's basically just talking till curfew."

He snorted and shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly. I don't usally go to the campfires but Percy kind of dragged me here." he winced slightly at Percy's name. I noticed that, he continued the glare at the campfire.

"Glaring at fire ins't going to do anything Nico." I said calmly.

He scoffed, "I know that. Non sono un'idiota." he muttered **(I'm not an idiot.)**

"So che non lo sei. Sto solo dicendo." I said. **(I know you aren't. I'm just saying.)**

"Tu parli italiano?" He asked me. **(You speak Italian?)**

I nodded, "Sono andato in Italia quando avevo 7 anni. Sono andato con mio padre, ha dovuto andare al lavoro." **(I went to Italia when I was 7. I went with my dad, he had to go for work.)**

"Questo è figo. Sono nato lì." he said. **(That's cool. I was born there.)**

"Non di recente." I mumbled under my breath so he wouldn't hear. **(Not recently.)**

"What?" Nico asked in english, I jut shook my head. I realized that it was quiet and everyone was staring at Nico and I. I heard a couple of whispers and muffled laughs. I honestly had no idea what they were talking about. The conch horn blew once more, I guess it was the signal to go to bed. At that note, I ran to the Hermes' cabin. I just grabbed an empty cot and fell asleep the moment I hit the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE!**

 **WARNING: CUSSING, SELF-STARVATION, OTHER STUFF THAT U FIND OFFENSE. IDK WHAT ALL IS OFFENSE TO MY READERS**

 **I just noticed that my character's name is Diana, and Diana is the roman name of Artemis in which my character is the daugter of. I just noticed that, LOL. Oh well, I'm keeping the name becuase I think it's cool.**

* * *

I woke up pretty early in the morning, it was still dark out and I snuck out. I went to the beach and watch the sun go down. It was calm and the beach was full of serenity, I noticed Will sat next to me.

"I never thought you would be up this early." he said.

I shrugged, "I get up pretty early. Watch the moon go down, been doing that a lot, habit. So, why are you up this early?"

"I'm Apollo's child, I just get up naturally early."

I nodded slowly, an random thought came up to my mind, "What was last night about?" I suddenly asked.

"Both you and Nico were talking Italian, something really no one understands. So it was kinda cool, well that's what I thought. I don't know about anyone else." he explained. I nodded slowly again and watched as the sun rised. It was a pretty sight, I won't lie. I sighed, I loved watching the sun rise and the moon fall when I was in the penthouse. Thinking about the penthouse, made me think about my father, I bit my tounge to not think about him. I missed him and didn't at the same time, I missed him beucase he was my father and I left without a moments noticed, but I didn't miss him becuase he was so caught up in work I really doubted he would notice. Not notice me, no notice that I never really did eat, not notice tht I was as skinny as a toothpick. I sighed again put my arms around my legs again, and put my head in the little hole, I forgot that Will was there, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I um... should go." I said quietly and quickly and ran into the forest, somewhere where they couldn't find me. No one would, not yet anyway.

* * *

 **(Nico's P.O.V.)**

I heard a knock on my door, "Go away! I'm trying to sleep asshole!" I yelled.

"Get up Death Boy." a heard a voice, Will Solace. I felt my face get hot, I had a crush on him, but I didn't know if he was bi, gay, or straight.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. I heard the door open and I turned to glare at him. Damn those perfect lips, the shaggy hair, and his bright smile. I groan, "How can you be up at a time like this?" I asked.

He laughes, "It's 10 a.m. Death Boy. Get up, I want to make sure that you get a decent breakfast today." I roll my eyes and get out of bed. I grab some clothes and change in the bathroom. I come out and he's still there smiling, I scowl at him and follow him the the Mess Hall. I sit down with my friends, I sit next to Hazel and Will.

I realize that Diana's not here, "Where's Diana?" I ask, I don't know why I'm wondering where she was, she kind of seemed like me. Well before Will found everything out and watched me carefully.

The other's shrug. "I found her at the beach this morning, we talked for a bit, then she ran off in the forest." Will said.

"Do you know where in the forest?" Leo asked, and Will shakes his head. Just then I hear a growl, it was low and high pitch. Everyone turns around and see a silvery white wolf, it had ice blue eyes and black marks around it's eyes. I pull out the sword adn everyone else pulls out their weapons. The wolf howls, it's high pitch and it hurts my ears. The Apollo cabin ready their bows and are prepared to shoot. I see a girl running to he wolf.

"Wait!" I yell. I watch as this girl runs to the wolf standing between us and the wolf, I realize it's Diana.

* * *

 **(Diana's P.O.V.)**

I hear the howl from Eclipse and I start running towards her, where was she? I noticed that I was coming out of the forest and into camp. I see the Apollo cabin ready their bows, I run faster, I hear Nico say something but I couldn't make out what it was. I run infront of Eclipse.

"Woah, girl it's okay!" I say, she growls behind at the campers, "It's okay." I whisper.

"Diana! Get out of the way!" I hear Jason yell.

Eclipse growls go more protective, I see an Apollo camper ready an arrow and fire.

"No!" I screamed. I took Eclipse's head and hugged her neck, ready for the arrow. It never hit, I look behind me and there was a silver sheild around me and Eclipse. I heard several whispers and gasps of shock, a silver moon ppeared up in my head. Mr. D looked bored but I could see there was wonder in his eyes. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damn, I have to go..._ Before anyone could say anything I ran with Eclipse right on my tail (No pun intetended.) I ran back to the beach and sat down crying in Eclipse's fur. She licked my face several times and I hugged her. I stopped crying and just layed on my back enjoying the sun, Eclipse was asleep next to me, I scratch her absentlymindingly. I watched the sun go down and the stars come out, I sighd and put my hands over my knees and rested my head on my arms. I heard footsteps, I just closed my eyes, and listened. I listenend to the wind, the ocean's small waves, I heard someone sit next to me. I didn't say anything, I would stay this way until they said something, it worked.

"Hey Diana?" the person asked, it was Nico.

"Yeah Nico?" I said quietly and opened one of my eyes. He jumped slightly and looked at me, I think he wasn't expecting an answer, I heard Eclipse growl slightly and Nico twitch, "Don't worry, she's harmless." I said soflty focusing on the stars.

"She? That wolf was about to attack us!" Nico said.

I shrugged, "She wasn't really going too. I think she was looking for something. Or someone..."

Nico snorted, 'You think that wolf brought you to us so your mom could claim you?"

I shrugged again, "Anything is possibly Nico." I looked at Eclipse, who was sleeping peacefully in the sand.

"By the way, your mom is Artemis, goddess of the hunt. You ran away before Chiron could explain it to you. How Artemis had a child, I'm not sure. She swore off man as being the goddess of virginity." Nico explained.

I softly chuckled, "Hmm. My father said he named me after my mother's sister. Diana is the Roman version of Artemis. It's been there all along..." I said, "My last's name is Silvermoon. It's been there all along..."

"Come back to camp when you're ready okay? Piper's going crazy to find you and I'm not sure if I can handle anymore." Nico said staring at the moon.

I nodded, "Okay, don't tell them I'm here though... please?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, sure." he got up and brushed the sand off of his black jeans. He walked away from me, giving me one last look, then walked away. I sighed and watched the star, connecting the dots. _What was my place in the world? Would I survive here?_

I fell alseep sometime or another. I had a weird dream, Apollo was in my dream, he looked like Will.

"Ah! You're here!" he said, I looked blankly at him, how was I suppose to address a god? "My name is Apollo. I'm also Will's father."

"Uh... hi?" I said slowly. He grinned, it flashed like it was the sun itself.

"So, you're my sister's daugter eh?" he asked.

"Um... guess so. What I'm wondering is how, I thought she was virgin goddess." I blurted out.

"Athena showed her the mind baby thing." he explained.

"Uh.. okay?" I said. He looked at me for a minute, it was really weird. He flipped me a necklace, I caught it, it was a simple silver chain with a piano keys charm, "What's this?"

"My blessing." he said simply then dissapear. I flipped the necklace up in the air and it landed on the ground and a piano appeared. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. I played a few notes letting the music seep into me. I pressed a button and it turned back into a necklace, I put the necklace one it was a shorter than my bow and arrow necklace, but it was still pretty on my milky-white skin. Then I woke up the next morning, one the beach with the sun rising. I sighed and stood up, I looked at my neck and the necklace was there. I brushed the sand off of my leggings and shirt, Eclipse woke up shortly after me. Eclipse wasn't just like anyother wolf, she was bigger than normal woves about to elbow. She was a silvery-white and had light blue eyes. She had black curved stripes with tiny spikes underneath her eyes. She nudged my hand and I petted her head. She went off hunting and I left to go back to camp. I tried not to be seen which was pretty easy for me, no one really gave a second look. Nico was sparring and he noticed me, his sword got knocked out of his hand catching hi attention once more.

"Neeks, whatta looking at?" Jason asked, looking in the direction he was looking at. I had already hidden behind a tree, thankfully and there was nothing.

"Nothing, and don't call me that!" Nico said. They continued to spar and I grabbed my stuff from the Hermes' cabin and went to Cabin 8, Artemis cabin. It was like other cabins, the main area for hanging out and it cut off to several other rooms. I picked the first one and just dropped my stuff on the bunk. I groaned and facepalming myself a lot till I got a headache. I took some advil, becuase I carry it around in my bag all the time. I heard a knock on my door, I had a feeling it was Nico. I opened it and it was Nico. He was still in his black shirt with a skull on it, and his black jeans from last night, and the night before. I wondered if he had any other clothes besides that.

"Uh... hi?" I said, wincing becuase of the headache.

"Hi, can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." I muttered and opeened the door. He walked in and I closed it and sat down on one of the couches.

"So this is what the Artemis Cabin looks like.." he said in wonder.

I snorted, "Yeah. Guess so." I muttered, I fidgetted with the necklace Apollo gave me, Nico noticed the new necklace and asked about it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. I explained the weird dream I had and the necklace.

"Well that isn't suprising considering it's Apollo. I met him once, when I was ten. Jason's sister drove his sun chariot, we landed in the canoe lake. I smirked slightly and he laughed a bit.

"That's a sight you wouldn't see every day." I said. He just nodded and he went back to his frown, I never knew why he just frowned all the time. Then again, I did that a lot too so I didn't say anything.

"Well... um lunch is going to be soon, and Will is going to kill me if I miss out on food. Screw him. So.. I'll go." he got up and walked to the door, his handrested on the handle, "I'll see you at lunch right?" he asked.

I blinked at him, I was just going to stay here and mop more. Why did he care anyway. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll be there."

"Cool." he flashed me a quick smile then left. Well that was unexpected. 5 minutes later I heard the conch horn, I sighed. I pulled up my hood and walkd out of the cabin.

"Hey!" a voice said next to me, it was Nico.

"NICO DI ANGELO DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SHADOW TRAVEL? I TOLD YOU NO UNDERWORLD-Y STUFF!" someone yelled, Nico and I looked behind us to see a very pisst Will Solace.

"Shut up Solace." Nico grumbled and I giggled a bit.

"What did I tell you not to?" Will asked facing Nico, ignoring me. I found this very funny.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Shadow travel." he said giving me a look that said 'seriously'.

"And what did you do?" Will asked.

"Shadow travel to Diana." he said blankly.

"Exaxtl- wait Diana?" all anger dissapear as he looked at me.

"Uh... hi?" I said. He smiled brightly, I was surprised he hadn't blinded anyone with it.

"Piper's going to be happy." Will said brightly, he turned to glare at Nico, "This isn't over though Di Angelo." he said sternly then walked to the Mess hall. Nico turned tomato red as Will left. I giggled again, he shot me a half glare.

"What?" he asked.

"You like him don't you?" I said.

"Pfft, no." Nico said crossing his arms and looking away only to turn a brighter red.

"Oh please! You like him!" I teased.

"Do not!" he said, flipping me off.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

That's how it was while we walked to the Mess Hall, with a lot of sticking out tounges and flipping each other off. We were a couple of feet from the table and we were still arguing, although he was smiling a lot.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

He flipped me off grinning and sat down.

"Diana!" Piper yelled and gave me hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I ain't dead, I was at the beach." I said.

"Of course." Percy said facepalming himself, "That obvious eh?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I took a bite of out my sandwhich so I didn't have to talk anymore. I eat slowly and just listen, listen to Piper and Jason talk, listen to Leo make idiotic jokes, Annabeth telling Percy that he's a kelp head. I finished my snadwhich and sipped some coke, "Do too."

"Do not." Nico muttered glaring at me, he gave me a sly smirk.

"Anche tu." **(Do too)**

"Non." **(Do not)**

"Anche tu." **(Do too)**

"Non." **(Do not)**

"Anche tu." **(Do too)**

"Non." **(Do not)**

"Anche tu." **(Do too)**

"Non." **(Do not)**

Will came up and sat next to Nico who was bright red now. I grinned slightly and he shot a not very convincable death glare.

"Hey Death Boy." Will said brightly.

Nico scowled at him, "Don't call me that."

"Sure Neeks." Will said winking, it was so obvious!

* * *

 **(Will's P.O.V.)**

I winked at him, _No Will! Stupid Will! No, do not flirt with your pateint! No, you are just here to make sure he eats._

"He ate right?" I ask stupidly to Diana.

"I did." Nico snapped. I grinned, I loved pulling his strings. _What, no Will! Ugh!_

"He did Will. Don't worry about him." Diana said giving Nico a sly look.

"Shut up Dia." Nico muttered.

Diana grinned, "Sure Neeks. Have fun!" she got up and ruffled his hair, he responded with flipping her off. Diana laughed and walked off.

"What was that about?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing." he snapped. I frowned, was there something going on between them?

"Nico, if something's wrong. Tell me." I said soflty.

He scowled, "It's nothing."

I sighed and just nodded, I looked at Jason and Percy and they shrugged slightly.

"Why do you care about me so much?" Nico suddenly asked looking down at the ground.

His friends stopped talking and looked at us, I couldn't tell him that I like him...

"I... I care about you becuase I care about my friends." I said.

He scowled at me and rolled his eyes, "I don't have friends. Much less you." he snapped.

I was at a loss for words, he rolled his eyes and just left. I looked at the seven, they looked shocked.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"I don't know... I should go talk to him." Hazel said, then ran after him.

* * *

 **(Hazel's P.O.V.)**

I followd after Nico, he was heading to our cabin. I heard a door slam, his door. I sighed and knocked softly on his door.

"GO AWAY!" Nico snapped.

"Neeks, please let me in." I pleaded

"Hazel, just go away!" he yelled.

"Nico, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! Just give me some space!" his voice was slightly muffled, like he was crying.

I sighed, "Nico..."

"Hazel, just go." he was crying, the sobs broke my heart.

"Nico, please. Let me in. Will was trying to be nice. He want's to be your friend." I said softly. There was nothing but silence. I thought he was going to open the door. It was just silence.

"Nico?" I asked, breaking the silence, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just give me some space okay?" he muttered.

I sighed, "Okay Neeks." then left the cabin. I walked to the Percy's cabin, where everyone was. I knocked on the door and Frank let me in.

"Well, is he okay?" Will asked.

"He just needs time. He'll be fine, don't worry." I said placing my hand on his. Will sighed and nodded.

"You're right Hazel." he sighed.

Just then there was a knock, I opened the door and Nico was standing there. Someone shoved him inside and closed the door behind them, it was Diana.

"Talk to them." she said, Nico glared at her and she glared right back. He huffed and sat down.

"Fine." he snapped, he took a breath, "Will, I know that you want to be my friend but I don't make friends easily." he looked at Diana and she blinked, "So I'm sorry for yelling at you." Will pulled him into a hug and he accepted it. He hugged Will back and I was happy. I looked back at Diana who was playing a poker face leaning against one of the bunk posts.

"How did you do that?" I asked softly.

She just kinda shrugged and met my eyes. The silver in her eyes were more clear as it got darker, "It's just takes someone who knows how to break walls." she said simply, then turned to leave the cabin without looking back.

* * *

 **(Nico's P.O.V.)**

I stormed off to my cabin, I walked in my room and slammed the door. I sat on the ground, my back pressed against the door, my head in my hands. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I snapped. _Why did everyone care so fucking much?_

"Neeks, please let me in." a voice pleaded, it was Hazel's.

"Hazel, just go away!" I yelled. _Go away everyone, I don't deserve your fucking pity. I am a worthless boy who should've never even come here._

"Nico, are you okay?" Hazel asked, she sounded worried. I rolled my eyes, _Oh no, don't worry about me, I shouldn't need to be worried about._

"I'm fine! Just give me some space!" I yelled, tears were started to stream out of my eyes, weither I liked it or not.

I heard her sigh sighed, "Nico..."

"Hazel, just go." I managed to say without crying my fucking eyes.

"Nico, please. Let me in. Will was trying to be nice. He want's to be your friend." she said softly. I went silent. _Yeah, yeah Will wanted to be nice, he wanted to be my friend. Why? Why did everyone have to care so much about me?_

"Nico?" she asked, breaking the silence, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just give me some space okay?" I muttered.

She sighed again, "Okay Neeks." I heard the door close. I cried for a little bit, okay more like I got a minute of silence then I got another knock on my door. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Go away. I want to be alone." I said.

"Then too bad Nico. Open the damn door." a stern voice said that I just couldn't place.

"Why should I? Why do you care anyway?" I snapped.

"You should becuase so help me Zues, I will break this door down and I really don't want to hurt you. I care becuase you are my friend. Okay? So make it easier on both you and I and open the damn door." the voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Open the fucking door and you'll know." they said. I sighed and got up. I opened the door and Diana was there. She walked in without my permission and closed the door behind her. She sat on my bed both her legs and arms crossed.

"Who said you could come in?" I asked.

"I did. Deal with it Nico." she said. Her electric blue eyes had a hint of silver, and it didn't look too friendly.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "What do you want?" I asked harshly, "I don't wany your pity, and I don't want your empathy."

She snorted, "I know. Sit." she pointed to the spot next to her, "You seriously think your the only one walking with a loaded gun?" she asks as I sit down. I look at her, "Sorry, that figuritively." she muttered.

"Look, weither you like it or not, you are always going to be gay. Will wants to be your friend, maybe even get closer. He seems to really like you." she said softly.

I snorted, "So what? Now you're saying that being gay is good?" I snap.

"I'm saying, that being gay isn't a crime. This isn't the 1930 anymore Nico!" she said, I flinched at that note, I was born in 1940's and I as scared that I would be the next to die just becuase I was gay. I met Diana's eyes, her eyes were silver entwined with blue. I sighed in defeated.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" I said looking away from her.

She took my chin and turned my head to her, "For one, apologized." she said softly.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't see how that's going to help." I muttered.

She suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled my out of the cabin.

"What the Hades!" I yelled, she ignored me and dragged me to the Cabin 3. I turned red, this was Percy's cabin. Percy was my old crush, why was she bringing me here. She knocked and Hazel opened the door. She shoved me in, came in herslef then slammed the door.

"Talk to them." she said, I glared at her and she glared right back. I rolled my eyes and sat down. '

"Fine." I snapped, I took a deep breath, "Will, I know that you want to be my friend but I don't make friends easily." I looked at Diana and she blinked, "So I'm sorry for yelling at you." I muttered. Then Will did something I did not expect, he pulled me into a hug. It shocked me for a moment, but then I accepted it. I put my arms around his neck and buried my head in his neck, I was smiling in his shoulder. Hazel asked Diana asked something but I couldn't make out what it was.

"It's just takes someone who knows how to break walls." she said simply. I heard the door open and close.

* * *

 **(Diana's P.O.V.)**

I left the Posiden cabin closing the door behind me. I smiled at the thought of Will hugging Nico, I went back to the Artemis cabin. I flipped the piano necklace and a piano appeared in front of me. It was silver with a black lining. My finger's slightly touched the smooth keys, they were pure white and pure black. I pressed a key, it was music to my ears, literally and figuritavle. I pulled it up to a chair, I pressed several key trying to find a tune, my hands played the keys over and over, trying to find a good tune. I played for several hours until it was dinner time. The conch horn broke me out of my thoughts, I opened my eyes and pressed a button on the piano, it turned back into a necklace. I picked the necklace up from the ground and attached it back on my neck. I walked out of the cabin and into the mess hall, Nico and Will were walking together, my mouth twitched.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Dia." Nico said slightly smiling.

"Hey Diana." Will said.

"Where'd ya go? I didn't see you in the Posiden cabin." Will asked. That's when I froze up, I didn't know why.

"I... uh... just went back to my cabin..." I said turning red. Nico elbowed him and muttered something. We got to the Mess Hall and sat down after givihad ng thanks to the gods.

"Hey!" Jason said winking at the two boys, both Nico and Will turned red.

"Shut up Jason." Nico muttered. My lip twitched again, why did I want to smile? I sighed and secretly put in earbuds and put on a song. Dead to Me by Melanie Martinez, I put my hood up and just ate in silence, letting the song take over. No one talked to me which I was glad, I think they were more focused with Will and Nico, I was happy for them. I stabbed a meatball from my spagetti, and took a bite out of it, I chewed it and swallowed it. That's what I did all dinner, stab, chew, swallow. Over and over and over. I got up after I had finished and walked to the forest, I walked to the cave that I found Eclispe in. She wasn't there, she must've been hunting, I grabbed a bracelet. It was a pearl bracelet, I walked out of the cave with the bracelet. I walked and walked and walked. I buried it somewhere, deep enough, I leaned against a tree, staring at the night sky.

"I'll call out your name but you won't call back..." I muttered, I put my arms around my knees and cried. My head in the little gap that was open. It had been several hours and I stopped crying, I changed the song to something random. I put my head on my arms and stared at the mound. Bend you till you break, I remember that song. It was the song I listened when I was depressed or angry, which happened a lot.

"Aw come on!" I heard someone yell then a big boom. I got up and followed the smell of smoke. I entered a clearing to see Leo working on a dragon, that must be the dragon that everyone was talking about. It had smoke pouring out of it, and Leo fix some wires in the dragon's head. He jumped off after he had finished. It's eyes glowed red and it glowed slightly.

"Fly!" Leo shouted, and the dragon lifted slightly, up and up and up, "Yeah!" Leo shouted when he was 10 feet in the air. That's when everything went wrong, the dragon's eyes stopped glowing and they both where falling, I ran to help, not much I could do anyway. Until I turned into a flacon and caught him in mid-air. "What the..." he trailed off looking at me. I set him softly on the ground and dove back up to get the dragon, I came crashing down, the dragon was fine. However I was not. The world around me went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONGS THAT I MIGHT USE!**

 **WARNING: CUSSING, BLOOD, STARVATION, AND OTHER STUFF**

* * *

 **(Leo's P.O.V.)**

I didn't expect to be caught mid-air from a falcon. It set me down softly and when to grab Fetus. I'd been trying to work on him ever since he had broken down. This falcon tried to keep it from crashing, and it suceeded. The dragon itself, was all in one peice. It landed with a crash and I ran to it, the falcon had fallen underneath, it wasn't a falcon anymore. Diana? What the Hades was she doing out in the forest at 7 in the morning. She was sprawled on the forest floor with Fetus on top of her, I pushed the dragon off of her and checked her pulse. It surprising was still there, I picked her up and walked to Bunker 9, I set her on a couch and fed her some nectar. She didn't wake up from a while, and I just paced back in forth. Nico was going to be really pisst at me if she died. They had become really close, not that I was jelouse or anything, I just didn't want an army of undead chasing me.

"Would you stop pacing Leo? It's not making my dizziness any better." a voice said, I looked at Diana and she was smiling back at me, it was sad smile, but still a smile.

"Oh thank the gods! You're alive, I was worried that Nico was going to se-" I got cut off by Diana.

"Leo, shut up and get me a glass of water." she said.

"Uh okay." I went to mini fridge I had and grabbed a water bottle, "Here." I handed the bottle to her.

"Thanks. Was the dragon Fetus?" she asked as she popped the cap off.

"Yeah. I'm trying to fix him." I said, she popped something in her mouth and washed it down with the water.

"Can I look at him?" she asked.

"Um, sure." I held out my hand and helped her out, she gripped my hand a tightly as she tried to regain balace.

She took a breath, "Okay." she said and let go of my hand. We walked back outside and I showed her Fetus, "Okay, I'm going to need a screwdriver, wrench and pliers." she said.

I reached in my tool belt and pulled out the items and handed it to her. She grinned, "Nice tool belt Chico de reparación." she said.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I said nice tool belt." she said, she looked at me a bit confused.

"No after that." I said.

"Oh, Chico de reparación? It's spanish for Repair boy." she explained looking at Fetus' head.

"I know what it means, but how did you know Spanish and my nickname?" I asked.

"One, I know a lot of languages, two, I talk with Piper a sometimes." she said, she adjusted some stuff. I heard her huff a few times and she came up a couple minutes later, "Found why it wasn't working." she held up a black motherdrive. "It's crippled, I can get a new one for you if you want." she said. She jumped down from Fetus and handed me the drive, it was charred and black, like it had been struck to much, in which it probably had.

"Um, sure." I flashed an impish grin. She just smirked at me, she was way out of my legue, and naturally I fell for her.

"Halt male!" a female voice said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know." she said.

Suddenly we were surrounded by girls, their arrows all pointed at us.

"Who are you?" a girl sneered.

"I'm Diana Silvermoon and this is Leo Valdez." Diana said calmly, "Put down your bows."

"What's going on?" a girl asked, she looked a bit like me and when she saw me she nodded, "Hello Leo. Who is your... friend?"

"Uh... this is Diana Silvermoon, daugther of- ow! What was that for?" Diana elbowed me in the ribs and shot me a look that read, 'don't tell them.'

"I see. I will go get Lady Artemis." Thalia said then ran off.

"Was that Thalia?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. Like Jason said, you look like her." I said.

"Yeah, kinda weird don't ya think?" She said, I didn't get to answer because a girl of the average age of her hunters, which is around twelve or thirteen, with auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail, cold and bright eyes as silvery yellow as the winter moon, and her face was of such beauty that it made me catch my breath.

"Leo." Artemis address, she looked at Diana and for a second I thought I saw something, love? "Who are you?" she asked Diana.

"Diana Silvermoon milady." she said bowing slightly, "May I ask why you're here?"

"We are hunting a monster near here. We will stay here till further notice." Artemis explained.

"I see. Leo and I will guide you to camp, the forest can be a dangerous place." She grabbed my hand and held it, why I don't know. It kinda felt nice, I've held girl's hand before ot try too, but this felt different. We walked to the camp with the Hunter's behind us and Diana holding my hand, she stayed a decent distance but her hand was still in mine, "Here. I'll go tell Chiron you're here." Thalia nodded and led the hunter's inside. I heard Diana sighed in relief, she let go of my hand, "Um.. sorry about that... I... uh... just wanted to know someone else was there besides them." She muttered.

"You okay?" I asked, she seemed a lot more nervous. "Yeah, those girls... I don't know, something's off about them... Come on, let's go find Chiron." we walked to the big house in silence, when Diana knocked, Chiron opened it.

"Ah, Diana, Leo. What can I help you?" Chiron asked, inviting us in. Diana just sat on a couch and I sat next to her.

"The Hunters of Artemis are here. They said they would be staying here until further notice. Something about a monster in this proximity." Diana said, I was actually surprised that she wsa able to talk.

Chiron slowly nodded, "Yes, she informed of that... Well we will extend our hospitality for however long they stay here. Is that all?"

Diana bit her lip like she wanted to say omething but decided not, "That's all." Diana said, she nodded slightly and we left. She sighed again in relief, we just started walking in some directions.

"You seemed stiff in there." I said, half jokily.

She bit her lip again, "Um.. what are you talking about?" she mumbled looked at the ground.

"You seem uncomfortable with the Hunters."

"I'm not, it's just... something off. They're here for more than just hunting." she muttered. We stopped at the lava wall, "I don't know. Maybe it's just my imagination, I don't know." she said, she took off her sweater and she was wearing a black tank top, "Wanna go climbing? Not like the lava will actually hurt you." she joked.

I scoffed, "We'll see. First one to the top!" I yelled then we both clipped clips to the belt and tied it around our wait.

* * *

 **(Thalia P.O.V.)**

"My lady, where are we going?" I asked Artemis, we were walking in a forest, for some reason it looked fimilar.

"We are going to Camp Half-blood." she said calmly. Several hunter's groaned, but she didn't pay attention to that.

"Why?" I asked, I couldn't help myself. I won't lie, a little bit of me liked Camp Half-blood, besides I could see my brother, Annabeth, Percy. My friends were there.

"This monster stays in close proximity to Camp Half-blood, I want to find out why. It won't go past the forest, it is gone now, to where I'm not sure. For now, we will stay at Camp Half-blood and find out why it's staying so close." she explained, "I sense someone. Hunter's advance!" most of the Hunter's went ahead, I pulled out my bow and arrows. She nodded and I went ahead.

"I'm Diana Silvermoon and this is Leo Valdez. Put down your bows." I heard a voice say.

I found the other Hunters, they were circling a girl and boy. Leo, and a girl that looked kind of like me. "What's going on?" I asked, "Hello Leo. Who is your... friend?"

"Uh... this is Diana Silvermoon, daugther of- ow! What was that for?" she elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a glare.

I was confused for a moment, "I see. I will go get Lady Artemis." I said then ran off to get Artemis.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Leo Valdez in which you know, and some girl named Diana Silvermoon." I explained, she tensed up for a second then relaxed.

"I see. Let us go meet this... Diana Silvermoon." she said, I nodded and brought her over to the two.

"Leo." Artemis address, she looked at Diana. "Who are you?" she asked Diana.

"Diana Silvermoon milady." she said bowing slightly, "May I ask why you're here?"

"We are hunting a monster near here. We will stay here till further notice." Artemis explained, not giving anymore details.

"I see. Leo and I will guide you to camp, the forest can be a dangerous place." she said. Artemis nodded once and getured to the Hunter's to put down their bows. She grabbed Leo's hand and held it, why I don't know. I thought they might have been a couple, but I saw Leo's shock as well. We walked to camp, we stayed a good distance from Leo. Diana was still holding his hand, she wasn't super close to him but not super far, I wondered what was going on.

"Here. I'll go tell Chiron you're here." She said. I nodded and I lead them inside. I remember this place, except it was different. It didn't seem vacant anymore, not like we got here now it's not vacant, as in someone else has been here besides us. I sighed and shook my head. The hunter's went to their rooms, I usally had the first one, but when I opened the door it was already taken. I would've left but some paper's caught my attention. I picked them up and saw they were song sheets. I put them on the nightstand and left taking the room next to it. I sighed and set my bad down, I unpacked my things. I came out and closed the door and sat with the Hunter's.

"Thalia." Artemis said, gesturing to the spot next to her. I sat down to the right of her, "Remember girls, relax, observe, try to answer the question. Why does this python only stay in this area?"

"Maybe it's one of the camper's is helping it?" Leana, a nymph who had recently joined.

Artemis shook her head, "I don't see how, it's ver-" she was cut off my a scream and a huge thud. We ran out of the door and saw half the Apollo cabin running to the lava wall. We saw an Apollo camper pretty much drag Diana to the imfirmiry, she didn't look happy about it.

* * *

 **(Diana's P.O.V.)**

Leo and I had climbed the lava wall a lot and barely dodged lava. We reached the bottom for the hundrenth time or something. We were sweating and out of breath.

"I do belive I won." Leo said grinning.

I scoffed, "One last time, and we shall see who wins."

We climbed a least halfway up, but the next rock of me, wasn't a rock anymore, It was lava, it trailed down my forearm, and I fell screaming. Leo jumped down by his rope and checked on me.

"I hate lava sometimes." he muttered. He helped me up, keeping a hand on my waist.

"Leo, I'm fine." I said.

"Pfft, says the girl who's arm is black." Will said, he with half of the Apollo cabin was there, "Come on Diana. To the imfirmy." He dragged me to imfirmy, and I wasn't happy about at all.

 **Line Break...**

I winced slightly as Will put some guaze on my arm, "It's just a burn." I muttered.

"Just a burn? You realize you have three-degree burns and you have to wear bandages for a week." Will said.

I blew a strand of hair off my face, "Whatever. It was my left arm, it's not my domiant hand." I said.

"Too bad." Will said. I huffed as he wrapped a bandage on my forearm.

"What's going on?" a girl asked, it was Artemis.

"She fell and burned her arm." Will said, I rolled my eyes.

"How are your ribs." Will asked. My breath hitched a bit, I wouldn't tell him that Fetus fell on me because he was going to ask why, and I really did not want to tell him about this morning.

"Fine." I said, prehaps a bit too fast because Will frowned.

"Not according to the x-ray." he said giving me a very doctory look.

"Why did you take an x-ray?" I asked.

"You fell 5 feet on your stomach, I needed to see if your rib cage was okay. It clearly isn't, there's at least a few broken." Will said.

I bit my lip, I wasn't going to tell him, "Okay so what? I might've just broken them when I fell."

"Except, these are several hours old and half mended, like nectar has healed them." Will said focusing on the x-ray, "You were with Leo right?"

"Uh.. yeah..." I muttered.

"I'll ask him, in fact I'll go get him." Will then left the room, I rolled my eyes.

"Boys." I muttered.

"You ever considered being a hunter?" Thalia asked, I had forgotten she was there.

"No, not really. Sure the boys get on my nerves but not enough to make me swear them off." I told her. Will came back with Leo right behind him.

"So is she okay?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine." I told him calmly.

"That's a lie. Leo, you were with her this morning correct?" Will asked and Leo turned red.

"Yeah..." he scratched the back of his neck, "Why?"

"What happened? Diana has several half-healed ribs, what's with that?"

Leo turned a bright shade of red, and looked at me, and shook my head slightly.

"Well... um... I don't know." he said.

Will frowned, "You don't know?"

"Great! Can I go now?" I asked, cutting off Leo.

Will frowned and sighed, "Fine, but no climbing on the wall and don't take off the bandanges without me telling you. I'll fix your ribs once I find the problem, they don't hurt do they?"

"Nope." I said simply. I got up with Leo's help more or less and walked out the imfirmiry, "Thanks Leo." I said, "For not telling him."

"Why don't you want him to know?" he asked.

"I don't want him to ask questions." I said looking at the ground. The conch blew and my head jerked up, "Wanna go get breakfast?" I asked absentlymindenly.

"Sure." he said. We headed to the Mess hall and Nico came up to us.

"Hey Dia, hey Leo."

"Hey Neeks!" Leo said smiling, Nico glared at him.

"Don't call me that Repair Boy." Nico said.

"I prefer Supreme Leader of the Argo II." Leo said.

"What happened to your arm Dia?" Nico asked.

"Lave wall." I muttered.

We had sacrificed to the gods and went back to the table when everyone came up.

"Hey! Woah... what happened to your hand?" Piper asked.

"Idiot burned her hand on the lava wall." Will said. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Shut up. Besides it's not that bad." I say taking a bite of my chicken.

"You have burns Diana. How is that not bad?!" Will yells.

"One calm down. Two, I have no idea, good bye now." I say grinning to myself.

"I will- wait what did you say?" Will asked, I snap my fingers and I turn into a tiny bug, but to them, I just dissapear.

"Where'd she go?" Percy asks.

"Heyo!" I say, I appear sitting on the table.

"Ah!" yells Jason, who is now on the ground his face full of terror. I softly chuckle and hop down from the table, sitting back on the bench.

"What the..." Frank says.

"You're not the only one who can turn into animals." I tell him.

"Oh really when did you find that out?" Will asks.

"This morning." I say taking another bite.

"Oh yeah? Tell me how." Will says.

I glare at him, "Not happening Sunshine." I say.

"I'm going to find out why your ribs are broken." Will says narrowing his eyes.

I smirk, "Try me."

Will groaned, "I'm never going to find out am I?" he asked.

"Nope!" I said popping the p. I took a drink of whatever I asked for, I wasn't exactly sure what is was, it was choclatly and cold, it was thick, but it wasn't a milkshake.

Will sighed in defeat, "Tell me Diana."

I snorted, "Not chance."

"Dcotors orders." Will said now he was just getting desperate.

"To hell with orders." I said. He was frowning now.

"Fine." he muttered. I flicked my hood up and look down at the table, a sense of peace entered me. That peace didn't last long. _Find their secrets, they aren't your friends, their flaws. Show me their fatal flaws!_

I huffed, "Shut up." I mumbled.

"What?" Leo asked. I just shook my head, I didn't need them them to interfer. I sighed again, _Diana, focus on the task on hand. They aren't your friends._ Yeah that was it, I abrutly got up and stormed off, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. _Focus Diana, focus._

 _ **~At**_ _**the**_ _**Campfire~**_

Okay, it wasn't my damn idea to go to the stupid campfire, but he wanted me to. The controller, the one who feeds off fear or whatever. I didn't want to go but somehow I ended up next to Leo at the amphiteatre with my hood up and staring at the ground. _Talk Diana, don't just sit there._

"I'm not in the mood." I muttered under my breath. I listened to the Apollo Cabin sing and everyone else chatter. Leo was telling jokes that I only half-listened too, Piper and Annabeth were talking and laughing, Percy and Jason were... oh what was the word bromancing? Frank and Hazel were just quiet together, they looked cute together. A smile flicked on my lips but then dissapeared. I sighed. I closed my eyes and random images started to appear, images that weren't mine.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

I was sitting in a chair, my face twitched every now and then, I was outside and I was watching a bunny. Boing, boing, boing. I laughed at the bunny, it's nose twitched, I grinned. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, I walked up to it, it was trying to eat, but it couldn't get past the fence. I grabbed some of the grass and put it in a neat little pile. It ate quickly, it was skinny as a toothpick, like me. I was thin in the extreme, with small, pixie-like features. I was 8 and my so called parents weren't hear. I put my arms around my knees and curled up, like I always did that. I watched the bunny eat, it had ginger/brown fur and light brown eyes. I smiled widely, it was so cute! It nudged me soflty and I petted it ear, it kinda reminded me a kitty. I laughed, I then heard a blood-curtling scream. I looked and it was my foster parents, my "mom" a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes that would make you faint, and my "dad" a sleek and muscualer man, with black hair gelled over. They were superstars and cared about their money more than me, out in the public, they loved me, cared for me, at home, I shivered at the thought. My cold hard matress in the basement, the starvation. I was bombarded with camera's flashing, my mother picked me up away from the bunny.

"Oh Diana. My little princess, what are you doing with that savage beast!" she asked, her mascara running down, she was fake crying.

"It isn't savage! It's starving!" I said. My mother suddenly kicked the bunny away.

"Go away! You little beast. Shoo! Shoo!" she screamed.

"Mama, mama! Please don't!" I cried. She carried me a limo, caressing me. We got home 20 minutes later, and she dropped me on the floor.

"You idiot child! What did we say about wild creatures!" she snapped, her blue eyes turning to ice and venom filled her words.

"That they'll hurt me and they should die.." I said through sobs.

My mother sighed in frustration, "You bitch girl, you. Stop crying you retarded bitch!" she snapped then slapped me. I my head hit the wood floor, little black blurs covered my gaze. I heard the doorbell rang, "Get to your room bitch." she snapped. I ran downstairs and into my so called room. It was a little closet with a bed that was like steel, a pillow that hasn't been used for years, and a little blanket that had holes in it. I heard the camera snapping, the reporter's asking, my foster parent's fake crying about how it hurt me and how it was savage. I cried myself to sleep like any other nights, it never really made a difference, I was never going to fit in...

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

I thanked the gods that I wasn't crying from the horror, I looked around it seemed like no time had passed. I gave a shaky sigh, my hands trembled in my lap, I almost could feel the pain on my cheek.

"Diana? Diana!" Leo shaked my arm, that got my attention.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked suddenly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly.

I put my hand on my cheek, well scratch that for not crying from the horror, "Oh... it's just the smoke." I said.

"There is no smoke, the fire is magic." Leo reminded me.

"Oh right... uh..." I said silently cursing in my head, "It's nothing." I muttered looking away.

"Er.. okay.." he said, I sighed, I really didn't like hurting his feelings, I didn't like hurting anyone's feelings. _Control your emotions Diana, lock them in a box and don't let them out. You're a heartless ruthless killer._ The voice said in my head, "Oh shut up." I hissed.

"Are you talking to me?" Leo asked, I looked at him, the light flicked on his skin.

"Nevermind." I said, looking at the dirt again, "I'm not a killer yet." the last part I more said to myself. Leo grabbed my hand and somehow snuck us both out without anyone noticing. We went into the forests, his grip was tight but I didn't mind. We took a very fimilar route, I think we were headed to Bunker 9. I was right, unfortuanly things were about to get a whole lot worse, becuase he pinned me on the metal wall.

"Okay, let's be totally honest with each other. One, what the Hades is going on?" he spat. I stared at him blankly, _find it Diana! Then kill him, or better yet make him suffer._

"What do you mean?" I asked playing a calm poker face.

"I mean, you were crying at the campfire, fazed out, and you refuse to tell anyone your emotions!" he said throwing his hands in the air. I kept my mouth clenched trying very hard to not let it drop in surprise.

"What are you playing at Valdez?" I snapped.

"I don't like seeing my friends get hurt. So what's wrong?" his tone was pleading now. _Well shit, there goes all my protective walls. Diana lock your emotions away, do not find that key for a long time._

I bit my lip and took a deep breath, "Forgiving is easy, forgetting is a much harder fight." I said, then left him dumbfounded.

* * *

 **(Leo's P.O.V.)**

She left without another word, I turned around and watched her go, running into the distance. I sighed, _damn it Leo, not again. You've fallen hopelessly in love._

 _"Perhaps I can help you with that." a voice said in my head._

"Who are you?" I asked out loud.

 _"Who I am is not important, I can help you lock your emotions away Leo Valdez." the voice said._

"Lock my emotions away?" I asked.

 _The voice chuckled, "Oh yes. You'll never have to fall in love and reject again. Don't you want that? To not feel pain anymore."_

 _Yes that was what I wanted deep down, but what would it cost?_ "What would it cost me?" I asked.

The voice chuckled again, "Nothing of course. Just a flick of a switch."

I felt a surge of energy go through my body, I felt emotionless. I went into the bunker and looking in a mirror. I was still me, but my face was stuck in a glare or a scowl.

 _"You'll never feel pain anymore." the voice said._

I smiled, but it wasn't my normal impish smile, it was cold, evil. I felt different, I felt good surprisingly. "No one will break this heart again." I said. I exited the bunker and went back to camp. I strode by, everyone giving me weird looks, I glared at them and they ran like puppies. I walked to my cabin and pushed open the door. I layed down in my bed and fell asleep, I had a very dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning and got out of bed. I walked out of the cabin without even caring about my other siblings, if they were late they were late. I strode up to the hero's table and sat down.

"Hey Leo." Percy said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Are you okay Leo?" Piper asked.

"How about you get out of my business and stick to flirting. Isn't that what you Aphrodite girls do? Flirt?" I snapped.

Piper's face turned red with anger and I lauged at her. She would've hit me if Jason didn't stop her. "Aww, is Sparky now fighting your fights? Is it becuase your a wimp?" I teased.

"Why you little-"

"What's going on?" a voice said. I looked at the voice, it was Diana.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"What do you mean what do I want?" she snapped right back.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "How about you just shut up." I snapped.

Her mouth dropped open and she glared at me, "You got a problem with me Valdez?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. I have a problem with your stuck up attitude and you just in fucking general." I yelled.

She glared into my eyes, "Excuse me? I didn't ask to be born! I'm sorry if my presense annoys you!" she yelled.

"Of course you didn't! You were never supposed to be born you bitch!" I yelled.

That got her, and she lunged at me, over the table and pushing me off of the bench. We fought, we wrenched, we clawed at each other. Her hand felt my forehead and I felt something go away. I groaned and clutched my head.

"What just happened?" I asked groaning.

Jason rushed to my side, "Leo? Are you yourself again?" he asked.

"Whatta mean?" I asked groggily.

"What do you like to do?" Piper asked.

"Uhm, I don't fix stuff?" I asked as Jason helped me up.

Piper smiled, "He's himself."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, I was very much confused, this morning had been just a blur. '

"I think I'm going to go." a girl snapped, it was Diana, she was standing a good distance away from us and she look murderous, the silver glint in her eyes was cold and icy.

"Dia wait!" Nico called, "What's goin-"

Diana held up a dagger to his throat, "Shut up if you know whats good for you." she said carefully and slowly. Then the glint went away for a split second, then it was back. She ran to the forest again.

"Okay... can someone explain?" I asked, still not sure what was going on. They took turns explaining what just happen, "I think I can explain a bit of that... Last night I went to talk to Diana and she kinda stormed off, she was pretty pisst."

Nico raised his eyebrow, "What did you talk to her about?"

"Emotions and such, she was uh, crying." I muttered, "Anyway, after she left I heard a voice in my head. It said stuff about locking up my emotions."

"Did you agree?" Percy asked.

I nodded, "I don't know why, but I did. Then after that, I don't remember."

"Hmm, that explains the personality change. We should check on Diana." Annabeth said.

"How are we supposed to that? The forest is huge!" Jason said.

"I think I have a way. Just follow me!" Piper said.

We ran to the forest and we actually didn't need to look very much, we followed the yells. We found her with some dude that looked like Ares, but it wasn't him. He was a good inch taller than her and his arms were crossed. We hid in a bush and listened to their conversation.

"I am not a pawn of yours!" Diana yelled.

"Lock up the emotions Diana. You're not a normal girl, you're a killer." the man said, the voice was the same.

"That voice.. it's the same." I muttered.

"I am not a killer! I'm not just some kid you can kidnap!" she snapped.

He scoffed, "Oh but you are Diana. I've been watching you, I know what you fear. We've gone through this." he told her.

"I know, you've told me mulitple times. It's what keeps you live. Get off your high horse once in a while." she muttered.

"Watch it Diana." he said.

She scowled, "Fine. Why do you need me anyway?"

"I need a spy. You shouldn't even been born. People tell you things, you find things out also." he said like it was no big deal.

"Why am I helping you again?" she asked looking up at him.

"This." the man threw her something that looked like a key, and she looked at it. She frowned.

"Right... and if I don't help you?" she asked.

"Then you're going to stay trapped." he said.

"Fine, I'll try." she said.

"Good." then the man dissapeared. Diana slupped down and sat on the ground.

"I hate these chains." she said out loud, "I hate life." she muttered, a visable line went across her wrist, I assumed it was her chains. She sighed and looked at them.

She got up and brushed the dirt of her leggings. She looked out into the forest and frowned, she walked straight, we decided to follow her. She cut through the trees and the bushes to who knows where.

"Where's she going?" Percy growled, he was starting to get tired running through trees.

"Shut up." Annabeth hissed.

"Both of you shut up!" Nico whispered.

She stopped suddenly in a clearing. Annabeth pulled us in a bush and we watched her, yeah we were stalker her. A girl appeared it front of her, it was a girl.

"It can't be..." I heard Nico say.

"It's been a long time since a demigod had stopped here." the ghost girl said.

"I know. I sense a presence here, why are you here?" Diana asked.

"I follow the hunter's of course." she said rather simply.

"Okay so why are you in the forest and not at the camp?" Diana asked the ghost.

"I can only travel so far. Who are you anyway? You do not seem fimilar since last I came." the ghost said.

"My name's Diana Silvermoon, daugter of Artemis. I'm not sure how but I am." Diana explained.

"I see. I am Bianca Di Angelo." the ghost said.

My jaw would've dropped if Nico wasn't curled up in a ball.

"As in Nico's dead sister?" Diana clarified.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Diana." Bianca's ghost said.

"Nice to meet you too. What's with this place? I've never really see it before." Diana said.

"The forest is like a maze, it's quite big. Things shift from place to place, this clearing is one of them. How are the chains going?" Biana asked.

Diana snorted, "Terrible." she held up her hands and the chains fully appeared, they were pitch black and digging into her skin, traces of her blood were on her forearm and hand with flicks of silver? They flicked invisiable and her hands looked normal.

Bianca frowned, "Odd, I've never seen chains made of Stygian iron... who gave you the chains?"

Diana shrugged, "Born with them."

"I see... curfew is about to start. Come back tommrow, you'll find this place again don't worry." Bianca's ghost dissapeared and Diana ran back to camp.

* * *

 **(Diana's P.O.V.)**

I walked back to the Artemis cabin, they hunters were gone. Must be out hunting that monster or something. I opened the door to my room and walked in. It looked normal except some of my papers were moved from my desk to my bed. I frowned and shut the door behind me. I picked up the papers, it was just sheets of music I made, I just shoved it in some drawer and pulled on a silver nightgown, I had gone missing for the day and mysteriously appeared back. I layed in my bed and fell into a very dreamless sleep. I woke up at 4 a.m. and got ready. I took a quick shower and put on a light gray shirt, blue shorts, and a my silver sweater. I put in my moon earrings and both of my necklaces. My music necklace turned from a piano to a treble clif that looked like a heart. I shrugged it off, I mean this was Apollo we were talking about who knows whats going inside his head. I put on my silver flat boots that covered most of my calf and walked out the cabin with out waking anyone. Before I left I grabbed my music sheets, I didn't know why. It was still dark out and I went to the amphitheatre, there was no one there in which I planned. I took off my necklace and flipped it, instead of turning into a piano, it turned into a guitar. I was confused and then a scroll appeared in the air and plopped on the ground. I picked it up and read it.

Hey Diana,

I tweaked your gift a bit, now it can turn into any intrament! Isn't that cool! No need to thank me, I already know I'm awesome.

~Apollo

I looked at the paper blankly. I picked up one of my papers, it was one from when I was 10, I was into this weird thing call Five Night's at Freddy's and I made a weird song of it. I picked up my guitar and positioned it in my arms and started to play.

There's a shadow on the wall; stay calm, stay calm

There's a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm

Keep my wits and stay alive

Wish I had a 9 to 5

There's a stranger in us all; stay calm, stay calm

Every hair is on it's end; that's fine, I'm fine

Feeling my adrenaline; that's fine, I'm fine

I can keep away the creeps

Safely from my swivel seat

Somethings crawling through the vent; that's fine, ...uh oh

There's a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm

They are watching through the screen; stay calm, stay calm

They just might drive me crazy. Hit me!

They are slowly closing in; stay calm, stay calm

Find an inner strength within; stay calm, stay calm

If I've learned one thing it's that:

Don't respond to craigslist ads

I can see their second skin; stay calm...

In the end there's only me; all right, all right

Morning sun will set me free; all right, all right

I spent Five Nights at Freddy's. Hit me!

I snorted at the song, I put the paper in a pile of random songs that I had made. I picked up another sheet of Fnaf music and I didn't remember making the song.

IT'S ME

We're animatronics who play music in the day  
But at night we come to play  
And we're gonna find a way to you  
Now if you listen to the message on the phone  
They think we're left in free roam  
They left you here all alone

In us robots  
Souls are trapped inside  
All we want is revenge  
And we know where you hide  
Through these rooms  
We go to get to you  
So I bet you cannot stay alive

IT'S ME

Can you survive these nights  
Dead or alive  
Five Nights at Freddy's  
These nights are passing by  
Can you survive  
Five Nights at Freddy's

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Come if you are ready  
F-F-F-Five Nights at Freddy's  
F-F-F-Five Nights at Freddy's

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Come if you are ready  
F-F-F-Five Nights at Freddy's  
F-F-F-Five nights

IT'S ME

A bear, a bunny, and a chicken and a fox in here  
Is there only us to fear  
'Cause it doesn't seem so clear to you  
We used to be allowed to roam in the daylight  
Until someone took a bite  
Now we're stored in Fazbear's Fright

You'll be starring as the night shift guard  
Do you know what your doing  
Coming here every night of five nights  
Through these rooms where we go to get to you  
So I bet you cannot stay alive

IT'S ME

Can you survive these nights  
Dead or alive  
Five Nights at Freddy's  
These nights are passing by  
Can you survive  
Five Nights at Freddy's

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Come if you are ready  
F-F-F-Five Nights at Freddy's  
F-F-F-Five Nights at Freddy's

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Come if you are ready  
F-F-F-Five Nights at Freddy's  
F-F-F-Five nights

IT'S ME

We cannot tell you apart  
So we'll stuff you in a suit then  
Are you the new security guard or a metal endoskeleton  
More cameras would be a benefit  
But it is just the opposite  
Don't forget to pay attention  
There's more of us than they mention  
Can you tell what is your imagination  
If what you see is a hallucination  
Sitting there  
All night long  
Until you do something wrong  
As your only friends  
We will never leave your side  
We'll forever haunt your dreams  
And then you cannot hide

Can you survive these nights  
Dead or alive  
Five Nights at Freddy's  
These nights are passing by  
Can you survive

Can you survive-vive  
Can you survive-vive  
Can you survive-vive  
Five Nights at Freddy's

Can you survive-vive  
Can you survive-vive  
Can you survive  
F-F-F-Five nights

IT'S ME

I scoffed at the song, like I did at all my songs. I know just started doing random notes on the guitar. I few hours past and it was now like 9 and I pressed a button on the guitar, it turned back into the treble clef heart. I put it around my neck and fold the music into my pocket. I ran into Leo while walking to the Mess Hall.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Same old, same old." I said.

"Same old as in nice or same old as in you want to kill someone?" Leo asked. My breath hitched, my memory running through what had happened yesterday.

I looked at him, "A bit of both really. Not like it really matters anyway." I snuck a glance at the forest, I saw a flash of silver. I didn't really think about it much as we entered the Mess hall.

"Hey Diana! How are you?" Piper asked, she seemed excited.

"I'm fine. Gods why is everyone asking me if I'm okay?" I asked sitting down next to Leo and Nico.

"Because you nearly tried to Nico yesterday." Jason pointed out.

I scoffed, "Wasn't going too. I was in control." that was a lie, I was so not in control and if I had a chance I would've probably killed him.

"Anyway, I heard that Rachel found a new prophecy. Something along the lines with the hunters." Annabeth said.

"Really? What was the prophecy?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "Not sure. Chiron is planning to tell us at dinner tonight."

"What are the Hunter's doing here anyway? I mean I get the whole monster buisness thing but there's another task at hand. There's a reason they're staying here." I said picking at my pancakes.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

I frowned and just shook my head, "Nevermind. Paraniora perhaps, I don't know. There's something dangerous going on. Very dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Percy asked.

My eyes flashed, from silver to black, "Very." I said seriously, my eyes flashed again.

"Uh... your eyes kinda-" Percy started.

I sighed, "I know. I don't really it." I muttered to myself. I stabbed a pancake and shoved it in my mouth.

"Well, we're going to find out this prophecy and maybe you'll be right Dia." Nico said.

I scoffed, "Yeah whatever. I don't really know." I shrugged. I closed my eyes and memoried played again.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

I was 8, I was playing a guitar. People were staring at me, I was on a stage. Someone was next to me, a boy, he was playing the piano. A talent show. He was singing, I didn't reconize the song.

Hush now, drift off to sleep  
Reality, a memory  
Don't be scared of what you find  
Yeah, it's all just in your mind  
Monsters that live inside  
Your head at night, they are alright  
Cause they can never compare  
To the ones that live outside

He snuck a glance at me, and I started singing, I didn't know the song but I knew the lyrics.

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare will become the truth

We played for a bit then he started to sing again.

Rows of teeth penetrate  
There's no escape, the veil is raised  
Every mistake visible  
So was it me after all?  
A music box that creaks  
The melody brings solemn peace  
But only for one more breath  
The last one you might have left

I sang the chourus once again.

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare will become the truth

I sang with emotion, fear? Sadness? I sang the next part with the boy.

The ticking clock breaks the spell with every beat  
Illusion or not, you are safe for now, so dream  
So dream your dream!  
So dream your dream!

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare will become the truth

We finished the song and we got up and bowed, I held the hands with the boy and we bowed. We left the stage and he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

"You were great Diana!" He said, he had brown hair with it dyed red on the top and brown eyes.

"Thanks Mark." I said blushing furiously.

"Your song was so good! You're a good song write you know." the boy named Mark said holding my hand.

"Aw, thanks." I muttered, we sat down at a table, him sitting across to me.

"I know we're only 8, but we'll always be together Diana." Mark said.

"I know Mark, forever together..." I murmered.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

I woke up in the imfirmy with a terrible headache.

"She awake!" a voice said.

I groaned, "What... what happened?"

"You passed out in the Mess." Will explained.

"Oh..." I muttered. _Remember, I told you. Now find it, or it's just going to get worse._

I sighed and looked up. I watched Will, not like the creepy love stalker look, but the I'm bored randomly looking at people. I already knew his weakness though, not sure how it was going to help. _Will is too caring, Percy is too loyal, Annabeth had too much pride, Leo fell in love too easily, Hazel was afraid of her curse, Frank is afraid of his friends getting hurt, Jason is afraid of hurint Piper, Piper is afraid of Jason's past, Nico is afraid of the dark._ I thought. I heard a cold laugh, _Thank you Diana, you've been a real help. I'll be seeing you soon. Real soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE**

 **WARNING: CUSSING, BLOOD, ABUSE AND OTHER STUFFF**

* * *

 **(Will's P.O.V.)**

I had finished running scans, she seemed perfectly fine. So why did she pass out in the Mess?

"Do you feel dizzy or anything?" I asked checking her pulse.

"No. Why are you asking me questions again?" she asked, her eyes seemed more silver now.

"I want to make sure you're okay and won't have another faint attack." I said casually.

She rolled her eyes, "I feel fine. Can I just go now?"

I sighed and finished her last scan, "Yes. Your ribs seem to be fine, fully healed." I said simply looking at her scan.

"Thanks." she hopped off the bed and walked out. I sighed and looked at her pervious scan, I needed to talk to someone about her. Maybe Piper? Nico? The seven in general? Yeah, the entire seven.

I put the scans and x-rays in a folder and slipped it in my jacket. I found Annabeth with Percy at the beach.

"Hey Will!" Percy says.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth. Do you know where the rest of the Seven is?" I asked.

"Jason and Frank are sparring, Leo is in Bunker 9, Hazel and Piper I think they're at the strawberry patch, I don't know where Nico is though." Annabeth said.

"Okay come with me, we need to talk." I say.

"Okay. I'll get Jason and Leo." Pecy said, "Annabeth get Hazel and Piper."

"Okay, I'll get Nico and Leo." I said. We took off in different directions, 15 minutes later were we in Percy's cabin.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Jason asked.

"Diana. Something is up." I say.

"Well duh, she's Diana, I'd be surprised if something wasn't up with her." Nico said.

"Like wounds appearing and dissapearing?" I asked. He gave a me weird look.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. I pulled out the folder and set everything out.

"Look at this," I pointed to the first x-ray, it was of her rib cage, "There's a scar on her rib cage. There." I slid my finger across a line, I pulled out another x-ray, "But here, the scar is gone." I pull out the most recently, "Then it shows back up, this scan I just took. So how does a scar dissapear and reappear?"

"Hey whats with this scan? Her blood pressure just spiked." Frank asked holding up the BP scan I took last week.

"Yeah, it does that sometimes, up and down. Repeatedly." I pulled out BP scans, several times it spiked up to the top. "Then there's this. I did an x-ray two weeks ago, she had several bullet scars in her neck." I said pointing to grooves.

"Then they dissapear and reappear." Annabeth muttered going through several x-rays.

"So what's going on?" Leo asks.

"I don't know. Scars appear, dissapear, then appear again. Blood pressure spiking several times a day. I'm confused on this demi-god, things go wrong." I say.

"We should check on her daily. Have one person with her at all times." Hazel suggested.

I nodded, "I'm good with that idea."

"Yeah. I can go first. I'll spar and climb the wall with her." Hazel said, "Two hour shifts."

"I'll be with her next, canoeing and stables." Piper said.

"Arts and crafts and volleyball." Annabeth offered.

"Okay. Report anything suspicious." I say.

"Well, I better go find her then. She'll be at the lava wall probably." Hazel said then left the cabin.

* * *

 **(Hazel's P.O.V.)**

I found Diana at the lava wall. She was in black leggings and a gray tanktop. Her left forearm was a bit red with hints of black. She was covered in sweat and her black hair was up. I walked up to her.

"Hey Diana!" I say.

She lookes at me, her silver blue eyes are somewhat clouded, "Hey Hazel..." she muttered.

"Can I train with you?" I ask.

She shruggs, "Sure."

I take off my sweater revealing a purple tanktop, I attached a harness and rope onto my wasit. She joins me on my left, we climb for an hour. I didn't hint anything suspicious. My "shift" ended and I had to make up an excuse.

"Hey Diana, I have to go. I promised Frank that we would go to the beach." I said.

"Okay, have fun on your date." she said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

I blushed, "It's not a date..."

She soflty chuckle, "Whatever. Have fun anyway."

"Thanks." I grabbed my camp sweatshirt and ran the other way. I knocked on the Aphrodite cabin, one of her brother, Mitchell, answer.

"Hey Mitchell, I'm looking for Piper." I said.

"Sure. PIPER!" he yelled.

Piper came a moment later, "Oh hey Haze. Is it my shift?"

"Yeah, my excuse was that I was going to the beach with Frank." I explain.

"'Kay, where did she go?" Piper asked.

"Stables, she headed in that direction anyway." I said.

"Okay!" she said, "Have fun with your not date." she then winked and left.

I went to go find Frank leaving Piper to find Diana.

* * *

 **(Piper's P.O.V.)**

Hazel was right, I found Diana with a black pegesus. The pegesus had blue eyes and dark blue mane.

"Hey Diana!" I say up beat.

"Oh hello Pipes." she said calmly, she seemed lost in thought.

Her pegesus nickered at her and she sofly chuckled, "Yes, yes, yes Luna."

"Want to go for a ride Pipes?" she asked.

I grinned, "Sure!" I mounted a light brown pegesus named Buttercup. We flew into the air, Diana's pegesus seemed to lead a lot more than Diana did.

"Your pegesus seems to be very leaderlike." I said.

Diana looked at her horse, "Yes, Luna does like to take control from time to time. I let her lead most of the time, I trust her." she said.

I simply nodded, what would I tell Will? She lets her horse lead more? She just seems lost in thought?

"Hey do you want to go canoeing?" I ask.

She frowned, "Sure." she said. She clicked her tounge twice and Luna flew back to the stables. I followed her, she got off her horse and gave Luna a few sugar cubes. We left the horses and went to the lake. Diana was in deep thought and frowning the entire time.

"Hey you okay?" I ask. She looks at me, red in silver in blue.

"Fine." she says simply then pulling on a poker face, "Absolutly fine..." she mutters.

We canoe for a bit and Diana cursed several times at the water nymphs.

"She-devils." she muttered on our way back to the shores.

"Better not let Percy hear that." I joked.

"Whatever." she muttered. We reached the shore and I put the oars away.

"Hey Dia..." I looked around, she was gone. I have to go find Annabeth and the others. I first got Will.

"WILL!" I yelled at the Apollo cabin knocking on the door.

Will opened the door, "Yeah Piper?"

"I lost Diana. I don't know where she is." I said, on our way to get the others I explained everything. We go the others in no time and we headed to the Forest. I explained everything to them, I was a bit worried. We looked for several hours, and we finnaly found her in a clearing, the same clearing she met Bianca's, she was there and so was Bianca.

"I wonder if it's all in my head..." she said.

"Diana... you shouldn't listen to voices, especially this ones. I don't know who it is, but they sound dangerous." Bianca said.

"They are, and now they're even more dangerous." she said.

"Why are they now even more dangerous?" Bianca asked.

"I told him the sevens, Nico's, and Will's weakness to him...?" she said glaring at the ground.

"I see..." Bianca muttered, we then heard growling sounds, "Oh dear, Diana watch out!"

A yellow green blur knocked Diana to the ground.

"Come on not you again!" Diana shouted. The bulky thing got off her, it made some weird growling noise.

"Whatever. Tell him that I don't are anymore and OW! WHAT THE HADES!" she clutched the back of her neck.

Another figure appeared a man in black, "You idiot girl. Do you not remember our deal?" he hissed in her ear.

Nico started waling towards the man, but Will grabbed his wrist, "Wait..." he whispered.

"I remember it just fine!" she snapped back, "I gave you the information, now let me go!"

"Hmm... I think I will exchange one more favour from you" the man said.

Diana sighed and looked at the ground, "Fine." she sighed in defeat.

"You're going to help me take over the camp." the man said.

"What?!" she asked horrified. The man snapped his fingers and she hissed in pain, "FINE, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE!" she yelled.

"We'll see about that Diana Silvermoon." the man said, "There will be a... party, next week, go. You're going to meet the other's. When they ask for a word, say Starsheild"

"What party?" Diana inquired.

"Chiron will annouce it today. Be a good little girl." the man said, he snapped his fingers and dissapeared into black vapor.

"I really hate him." she muttered.

"He's a good guy, he used to love. I don't know what he's targetting you. Perhap Hades' has to something..." Bianca had reappeared.

"He's getting revenge on my mom, what does that have to do with me? I know I'm her forbidden daughter but still..." Diana trailed off.

"Orion is... an interesting indiviual..." Bianca said.

"Pfft, intersting. He's gambling with a life Bia. Mine." Diana said.

Bianca put a ghostly hand on Diana's shoulder, "Stay calm Diana. You won't die, I'll make sure of that."

Diana dipped her head slightly, "Okay." a conch horn blew, "Well, I'm sure that's Chiron to tell us about the party."

"I'll see you later Diana." Bianca said then faded away. Diana ran from the forest and so did we.

* * *

 **(Diana's P.O.V.)**

I ran back to camp and to get in the back of the crowd, I got greeted my Leo a moment after.

"Hey Diana!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey Leo." I said, "What do you think this is all about?" I asked playing dumb.

He shrugged, "No idea."

"Hey! There you are!" Piper squealed pulling me into a hug.

I chuckled soflty, "I was gone for a few hours, it isn't the end of the world."

"Whatever!" Piper said happily and went to Jason.

"She seems happy." a voice says, any normal person would have jumped at the new voice, but I was used to it.

"Nico have you met her? She is usally always happy. If she's mad, you don't want to deal with her." I say, sneaking a glance next to him.

"True." he muttered.

I flicked my hood up while everyone else piled in. When everyone was in the Aphiteatre, Chiron clopped his hoof on the marble.

"May I get everyone's attention?" he asked, everyone went silent, looking at him, "As you know, next week will be the first annavesary on defeating Gaea. In honour of that WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY!"

My face fell, the other campers cheered. Chrion explained everything.

"Curfew will be removed for that night and the Roman's have been invited to come." the crowd errupted in cheering and clapping.

"That is all! You are dismissed!" Chiron yelled, everyone left talking excitedly about this party.

 ** _~TIME SKIP TO THE PARTY~_**

I sighed and groaned and flopped on the bed. I heard knocking on my door.

"Come on in it's open!" I yelled.

The door opened and I looked at my door, it was Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth.

"Hey whatta want?" I ask sitting up. They had bags in their hands.

"Well, I heard you had some trouble finding an outfit," Piper said, "So I'm going to help you pick one. I'm also going to do your makeup and your hair!"

"Oh... well um thanks..." I mumbled.

"Here. I have three sets of dresses and shoes pick one." Piper said. She layed out three dresses. One had a white long skirt and the top of the skirt was embeded with fake rhinestones and glitter. The shoes that went with it was glittery heels. The second was again, silver, but it was sleevless and off-white with silver at the bottom. The shoes were a simple silver, small heel There were arm veils that were an off-white colour as well. The last one was knee lenth dress with a lace top. It was silver and had a black belt at the waist, the shoes were just simple flats that were silvery off-white.

"Hmm, I'll take this one." I grabbed the third dress and left to go to the bathroom to change. I threw of my shirt and shorts and put on the dress. I walked out of the bathroom and the girls were already changed in their dresses.

"Hey, can one of you zip me up?" I ask.

"Sure." Annabeth pulled the zipper up on my dress. Piper pulled me down onto a chair facing my mirror on my vanity.

"Piper! Do you have to do my hair?!" I pleaded, she giggled.

"Yup!" she said popping the p. She did some stuff and my hair ended up in a half ponytail and curled. I had a blue topaz circlet across my forehead. I had silver eye shadow and a hint of mascara on.

"There! You look so pretty!" Piper said smiling.

"Thanks. You girls look gorgeous!" I say smirking.

Hazel was in a purple dress covered, the top part was covered in fake jewels, Annabeth was wearing an off-white dress, and Piper was wearing a peach coloured dress.

"Well come on! We should be at the Amphiteatre by now! Also, we're going to have a sleepover at my place." Piper said.

I had never been one for sleepovers and didn't really go to any, "Um... I haven't really been to many sleepovers so..."

"Oh it's okay Diana! It'll be great! Now come on!" Piper squealed. We headed to the Amphitheatre, it was covered in streamers and packed with halfblood from both camps. The Stolls were playing music and controling the lights. Everyone was dancing and yelling, I saw a few couples making out and I gagged. _Okay, I'm here. Where do I go?_ I thought. _Back, very back. Near the climbing wall._ a voice was clear despite the shouting. I grabbed a cup of punch so I didn't look suspicious, I headed to the climbing wall. I saw a group of teens, two or three maybe, they were talking in hushed voices. I walked over to them and they stopped talking and looked at me.

"What do you want?" a girl said, 15 maybe. She had light purple dress on.

"To talk. You?" I said in a voice that wasn't my own.

"Who are you?" another girl asked, she had a light blue dress.

"My name isn't important." the voice said.

"Word." a boy asked. Any normal person would have been confused. I looked at him, he seemed fimilar. Part of his hair was dyed red and I could've sworn I've seen before.

"Starsheild." I said simply.

He sighed and looked at the girls, "Holder of Orion?" he asked.

"Well duh. If I wasn't a holder, I wouldn't be here." I snapped.

The boy grinned, "I like her Alice." he growled seductively.

"Shut up Mark." one of the girls said, "I'm Alice Carlyle, daughter of Hecate." the girl in the purple dress said.

"I'm Camila Marlowe, daughter of Ceres." the girl said with the blue dress.

"I'm Mark. Mark Vatoskey. Son of Cupid." the boy grinned.

I frowned, "Diana. Diana Silvermoon. Daughter of..." I trailed off, what would they think?

"Of who?" Alice asked.

"Artemis. I am the daughter of Artemis." my silver eyes shone in the moonlight.

Camila gasped, "How? I thought she was a vigin goddess."

I scowled, "Well if I knew I would've probably explained it." I snapped.

Mark smiled, "Oh I really like her." he muttered to Alice.

Alice frowned, "Why would the great one recruite a child of his enemy?" she asked suspicouly.

I shrugged, "Don't know. Ask him yourself." I gestured to a dark figure standing behind them

Alice turned around to the figure "Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes. She has potentional. She can help us greatly." the figure said, then dissapeared.

Alice turned back to me, she looked up and down. A faint smile played on her lips, "Well then Diana, we'll been seening each other a lot more."

I smirked, "Of course. For now... let's just focus on the task on hand. Who were you assigned?"

"Reyna Ramírez-Arellano." Camila and Mark said.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez. Although they seem to hangout with you more, so I'm sure you know much more than I do. What about you?" Alice asked.

"Same as you, as well as Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Hazel Leveque, Nico Di Angelo, and Will Solace." I said simply.

"I see... have you found their weakness'?" asked Alice.

"Reyna hates the bear the memory of her father." Camila said.

"Will is too caring, Percy is too loyal, Annabeth had too much pride, Leo fell in love too easily, Hazel was afraid of her curse, Frank is afraid of his friends getting hurt, Jason is afraid of hurting Piper, Piper is afraid of Jason's past, Nico is afraid of the dark." I say.

"I see. That's useful information. Very useful." Alice said.

"Good. Now let's go back to this... _party_ before anyone suspects anything." Mark says.

"Very well. We will plan later. We'll be seeing each other soon. Real soon." Camila said then ran off.

"See ya Diana." Mark said winking at me, he followed where ever Camila had set off.

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon." Alice said, then she dissapeared into the crowd.

I dissapeared into the crowd as well, trying to get past Romans, Greeks, demi-gods drunk off of Kool-aid. I reached for my hood, but then I forgot I didn't have it on. I sighed and went to a less crowded part of the part, near the lake. That's also where I found Nico, he was sitting on a rock and scowling at the ground.

"Hey." I said blankly.

"What the!" he pulled out his sword and in seconds the tip was at my throat.

"Well this isn't a normal greeting but okay." I say calmly.

He looks at me and lowers his sword, "Sorry, reflex." he said and sat back down.

I sat down next to him, "I know. Why are you out here and not at the party?"

He shrugged, "I could ask you the same. I'm not a party person, the boys dragged me here."

"Oh." I say blankly.

"So.. why are you here? You seem like a party person." Nico said.

I snorted, "Not really much of one. Also it's crowded, loud, and it's not my cup of tea."

"Huh." was all he said.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. _Look in the closets._ "What?" I muttered.

"Did you say something?" Nico asked looking at me.

"Huh? No... I guess I'm talking to myself..." I looked at the cabins, "I... uh... I have to go..."attac I got up and went to the cabins.

"Which cabin...?" I muttered. _3, 6, 1, 9, 10, 13_. I ran to the first number cabin, the Posiden cabin. I snuck inside and looked in Percy's closet. It had Percy's clothing, a bunch of ornge shirts and pants.

"There nothing here but clothing." I muttered. _Look in the heart of closet Diana._ I looked at the middle and at the floor. It was covered in carpet, I started to pull at the carpet, one peice was loose. I jerked it off and there was a carpartment at the bottom. I stretched my arm through and grabbed something egg shapped. I brought it up and it was a spearhead.

"What?" I muttered. I put the peice of carpet back down and ran out of the cabin. I went to Cabin 6, the Athena cabin, "Now what? There are several rooms." _Your friends of course._ I went into Annabeth's room, and opened her closet, I checked the floor and there was again, a compartement. I brought a 1ft pole out for the compartment, "Now this is just getting weird..." I muttered. I sneak out of the cabin and go to Zues' cabin. I sneak in, go the closet and find the compartment. Another 1ft pole? I go to the next cabin, Cabin 9. The Hephateteaus cabin, I go to Leo's room, and find the compartment. Duct tape, wow. I go to the Aphrodite cabin, cabin 10. I really hope they won't be there, I opened the door slowly, no one there. Good. Piper's room, closet, floor. Same steps, I find a wooden handle, "What are you playing at Orion?" I muttered. I leave to go to the Hades' cabin, I look around. Nico wasn't as predictable as some people but enough for me. I closed my eyes, I don't sense his presence so I go into his cabin. The normal steps, I find another blade. I hear footsteps to the cabin. I run out the cabin, run past someone which is probably Nico. I run to Arena, and put down the objects, catching my breath. "Okay... what's with the random stuff?" I ask out loud. _Puzzle peices Diana. Puzzle peices._ I frowned, puzzle peices. I put the spearhead on one of the poles and duct tape it to the pole. The pole seems too short, I use the other pole and it attaches to the other pole easily. "Okay, a hunting spear. What's with the other stuff? Another blade?" I ask out loud, nothing. I duct tape the second blade to the wooden handle. Two weapons, a hunting spear and a dagger, both made of two metals tempered steel and Celestial Bronze. I strap the dagger to my calf and the spear turned into a simple pen. I stuck the pen in my back pockets and left the arena, except I got stopped my someone. '

"Hey can I talk to you?" a voice behind me asked.

"Sure what is it Nico?" I ask and turns to him.

He frowns, "Why were you in my cabin?" he crossed his arms.

"I don't see how that's your business." I say blankly.

"I think it is. So what the hell?" he asked, I could feel death radianting off of him. _What do I do?_ I think to myself. My eyes go blurry for a second but then it dissapeared.

"I have my reasons okay? Right now I have to go." I snap and turned to leave, Nico grabs my arm.

"Like what reasons?" he asked, his brown eyes were now seemed pure black now.

"Personal business Nico. And it doesn't involve you okay?" I hiss in his ear, "One mistake Nico." I jerked out of his grip and stalk away. I walk to my cabin passing the Hunters, I heard several of the Hunter's conversation.

"I think it's that girl. She's the one the monster is being drawn her." someone said.

"I think you're right. I hate to admit it, but remember the first time we met her? She's hiding something." a hunter said.

"You're right, dissapearing into the forest coming back hours later?" someone else said.

"What do you think? Do you think that Diana is the reason behind that monster coming back?" another hunter asked.

"I do not know. Keep a sharp eye." a calm voice said, Artemis.

I ran to the beach, anger seeping out of me. I stopped at the waves, my fist were balled up and my breath hitched. I took off my necklaces, the treble clef, a moon bow and arrow, I stared at them. Were they blessing? Reminders of what I'm not? I threw them in the ocean, I glared at into the water's past. I felt my vision go blurry, I shook my head. My breath evened out, but I was not Diana anymore.

* * *

 **(Will's P.O.V.)**

I was hanging around Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank when Nico ran up to me with the girls.

"Hey Nico what's wrong?" I ask.

"Diana... somethings... wrong..." Nico said between breaths.

"First, let's get you somewhere where it isn't as loud." I yelled over the people.

We headed over to the Mess Hall, it was queit there. We sit down at the hero's table.

"Okay Nico, what happened?" Percy asked.

"When I left to go get my jacket, she ran out of my cabin. I found her about half and hour later in the arena. When I asked her why she was in my cabin, her eyes flashed from silver to black and she said one mistake, whatever that menas." he explained.

"Where is she now?" Piper asked.

"Don't know... I checked everywhere. Nothing." Nico said looking the table. Suddenly a figure appeared next to us.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, noticing the figure.

"That's not important Annabeth Chase." the figure said.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked.

"To inform you of course." the figure said, "To all of you. You see, your friend isn't as she seems."

"Do you know what's happened to her?" Leo asks.

"Yes. But I am afraid she isn't herself. Don't think you can just talk to her and it'll all be better." the figure said, then dissapeared.

"What do they mean? She isn't herself?" Frank asks.

"She must be taken over." I say.

Leo's hand twitched, "Uh oh... That could possibly mean that she's even more dangerous than ever... "

I sighed, "That is true... She is a very powerful demi-god."

"We can talk sense into her. We have too." Piper choked out, she seemed like she was crying, her head was buried in Jason's shoulder and arms around his waist.

"We will don't worry." Annabeth put a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"We'll see about that." a voice said, I jumped slightly.

"Diana. What the fucking hell?" Nico snapped.

A smile played on her lips, her face was mostly hidden, her silver eyes glowed in the dark. She seemed like an evil 10, her teeth seemed much sharper...

She giggled in Nico's face, it was childish, yet still gave me shivers, "Oh Nico... you are sooooo naive! You're not going to get your friend back, she's already with us. But you can not fight blood with blood."

"I think we can!" Piper said, all traces of sadness gone, she was standing face to face with... whoever the person was.

"Don't let get any worse Piper McLean. I've already binded, do I really need to spill her blood in front of you?" Diana asked.

Nico growled and brought out his sword, "I don't know who you are, but you are not Diana!"

"Oh... did I forget to tell you... I've binded my soul to her's. You try to hurt me? You hurt her, triple the pain." Diana said, "Well gotta run. We'll be seeing each other soon. Real soon." she giggled once more then dissapeared into a cloud of yellowy silver smoke.

Piper broke down in tears again, "No... she can't."

Jason ran over to her, "Shh, Pipes, it's going to be okay. It'll be okay." Jason reassured.

"H-how can w-we be su-sure? Sh-she co-could be lo-lost for-forever..." Piper stuttered in Jason's shoulder.

"No. We are getting her back." Leo and Nico said sternly.

"Hey Annabeth! Why are you guys all here and not at the party?" a voice asked, Thalia, a huntress. She served Diana's mother.

"Well... uh..." Annabeth mumbled twisting her cap in her hands.

"What? You can tell me." Thalia said worriedly. I saw Nico her a glance, something like _This is all your fault._ Thalia caught the glance and frowned, "Okay, what the heck is going on? And why is Nico giving me his death glare?" Nico just rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Well... to start... Artemis... may or may not had... uh... a child?" Jason said.

Thalia's face went slack.

* * *

 **(Thalia's P.O.V.)**

My jaw dropped open. Artemis was a _virgin_ goddess how could she have a child? Did she break her oath? "How?" I demanded.

"We're not sure..." Piper sniffed, why in the name of Hades' was she crying?

"So did something happen to this... child?" I asked, "Also, who is it?"

"You've already met her." Leo started looking down, "Diana Silvermoon, daughter of Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt." he said boldy.

My jaw dropped again, the hunters had been talking about her a lot. We think she's the reason that Orion has been flicking here sometimes.

"So... what happened?" I asked, they all take turns explaining everything. I listened quietly, letting every words sink in. When they had finished I had asked a question they could not answer.

"Why would Artemis break her oath? She _hates_ men. Why fall in love with a mortal man?"

Piper shrugs, "I'm not sure. She doesn't really talk about her past much. She stays silent. The only thing I know of is that her father is a famous designer. Silvermoon Inc. I've never met him, but it doesn't sound like a man Artemis would fall for, even without her oath. From what I've heard, he seems like a man my _mother_ would fall for."

"Hmm, I'm guessing I _shouldn't_ ask Artemis about this?" I asked.

"Aw Hades no!" Percy said.

"Don't use my father's name as a curse." Nico said blankly.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Annabeth reassured everyone.

I sighed, "I can't hold this knowledge as a secret forever. I promise that I won't tell Artemis, but if the times comes in which I must. I will."

Hazel nodded, "Very well. Do you have any assumptions on where she could be?"

I bit my lip, I swore on the Styx that I wouldn't give any information about the quest, but it could help them greatly. "No." I lied, "I have to go. I'll see you tommrow." I got up and left to go to the Artemis cabin. The Hunter's were not there, they were at the party, they came as a repersenative. I went into Diana's room hoping to find some clue. I found nothing, I sighed and went into my own room. I collapsed in my bed thinking about Diana and Orion. Did they have a relation...?

* * *

 **(Reyna's P.O.V.) (Cuz why not?)**

I stayed in the Ares cabin with Clarissa, she was pretty rough, but once you get to know her she's pretty fun. I woke up to rapping on my door, I was already up and just finished getting dress in jeans in my SPQR shirt. I opened the door and the Seven was there, as well as Nico.

"Reyna, we need to talk." Percy said.

I blinked in surprise, "Um, okay. Do you want to come in or-"

"No. Mess Hall. Table 3. 15 minutes." Nico said, looking at the floor with a scowl on his face.

"Okay?" I said, they left and I closed my door. I brushed through my hair quickly thinking about what was wrong with Nico, he had beena close friend to me ever since we helped bring the Athena statue to Camp Half-blood. I went to the Mess hall and sat at Table 3 15 minutes later.

"So whats going on?" I asked.

"It's about a camper." Percy said.

"A Roman camper?" I ask, my alert goes up.

"No. A greek." Annabeth says picking at her waffle.

"Okay. What about this Greek halfblood? Do they pose a threat?" I ask.

Nico and Leo look at each other. "Well... you see. She happens to be a friend of ours..." Nico mutteres.

"And _technically_ she isn't dangerous." Leo adds.

I raise my eyebrow, " _Technically?_ As in she wants to be good but can't help herself. Or technically as she isn't herself completely."

"Someone has taken over her." Jason says.

I take a bite of my toast, chew it slowly, and swallow, "Okay, who is this girl?"

Nico opens his mouth to say something but was cut off my a giant. Several Apollo archers pulled out their bows, but several kids held their weapons and went into an protective attack formation. Several of the kids I reconized, and I got a good look at the giant. It was Orion, I thought he was gone for good but I was wrong.

"Oh no..." Nico whispers, he face was fallen, in utter fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE**

 **WARNING: CUSSING, BLOOD, ABUSE AND OTHER STUFFF**

 **ALSO I AM ADDING A FEW MORE HOLDER'S OF ORION. PLUS GIVING THEIR LOOKS AND STUFF!**

 **THESE ARE ALL THE HOLDERS OF ORION:**

 **Alice Carlyle: Black hair with purple highlights, light blue eyes, Daughter of Hecate**

 **Camila Marlowe: blonde hair with a hint of brown, light green eyes, Daughter of Demeter.**

 **Mark Vatoskey: Brown hair the left side dyed red, brown eyes, Son of Cupid**

 **Diana Silvermoon: Black hair, silver blue eyes, Daughter of Artemis.**

 **Vanessa Vixon (Vixon): Light red hair, amber eyes, Desendant of Bacchus.**

 **Andrea Dalton: blonde hair, sky blue eyes, Desendant of Jupiter.**

* * *

 **(Reyna's P.O.V.)**

I grabbed my spear, "Mark, Vixon, Andrea! What's the meaning of this?" I shout.

"Reyna." Vixon sneers, I had always thought of her as easygoing. Never did I thought she would be holding a spear with spikes on it, "This is the perfect timing!" her amber eyes shone.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HADES? WHAT IS GOING ON?" A Hermes' camper asked.

"Shut up!" a girl snapped and shot an arrow in their torso. They fell on the ground bleeding, an Apollo camper rushed to their side. She had black hair and silver blue eyes, "I can aim better, don't make me." she warned.

Orion laughed, "This is great! Two camps have joined right now. It'll make it much easier." he looked at a table, the Diana, no, Artemis table. I then saw her, Artemis, she looked horrified. Yes I remember that night all too well.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

Orion looked at her, "To take over both camps of course. They both will pay!"

"He'll help us! You never helped us!" Andrea snapped, her blue eyes seemed darker than usually.

"You never cared about us Reyna. Orion does! He can help us be free!" Mark yelled.

"And dear Chiron? I wonder if you ever cared about us? Or did you just like hero's more! I never got a quest! Everyone was still drooling over the Seven!" a girl demanded, she had black hair with purple highlights and light blue eyes.

"Alice, please calm down." a boy said, he must've been her sibling since he looked a bit like her.

"Oh please! Even you didn't care about me Jake! AND YOU MY FUCKING SIBLING!" the girl yelled, her ball of magic had grown darker

"Can't you see? We want a better life, a life you could never give us." another girl said. She had blonde hair with a hint of brown and brown eyes. She was calmer than the rest.

"Maybe we can Camila!" Will said. .

She laughed, "Oh really Will? You really never cared, you might've said you did, but you really only care about your friends. Hades, I HAD A FRIEND DIE ON YOUR WATCH! SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!"

"How about you just surrender and this can all be over? Hmm? Wouldn't that be easier?" a girl said, she had black hair and silver blue eyes.

"Diana, don't do this..." Nico said, he voice was pleading.

The girl, Diana, cocked her head to the right a bit. She then snorted, "Why shouldn't I? It's not like you cared." she said.

"Didn't care? DIANA WE CARED A LOT! WE FOLLOWED YOU INTO THE WOODS SEVERAL TIMES TO CHECK ON YOU! PIPER WAS WORRIED SICK!" Will yelled.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Did you ever actually bother to check on me? Not just what I did? Hmm?"

"Don't you see? You can't defeat me. You can not go against six pretty powerful demi-gods and a giant. You might as well surrender." Orion said, his eyes gleamed with delight.

"Or really? They don't look like their children of the big three!" a Mar camper shouted.

Orion, "They're more powerful than 'The Big Three'. Their parents may just be everyday immortals, but their power is not!"

"Then tell me? Who are their godly parents?" the Mars camper demanded.

"I am Alice Carlyle, daughter of Hecate." Alice said, purple mist swirled around her.

"I am Camila Marlowe, daughter of Ceres." Camila shouted, leaves swept around her feet.

"I am Mark Vatoskey. Son of Cupid." Mark said, hearts circled around his legs.

"I am Vanessa Vixon. Call me Vixon. I am the desendant of Bacchus." Vixon yelled, grape vines crept around her legs.

"I am Andrea Dalton, desendant of Jupiter." Andrea said, dark clouds formed at her feets.

Only did one not introduce herself. She was in front, the girl with black hair and silver blue eyes.

"You." the Mars camper said, address the girl, "What is your name?"

The girls eyes flashed, "I am Diana Silvermoon. Daughter of Artemis!" she yelled boldy.

* * *

 **(Percy's P.O.V.)**

 _She has introduced herself as the daughter of Artemis._ Many campers looked at Artemis, she was supposed to be a virgin. Orion smiled, _gods that smile was creepy_.

"See Artemis? I have a lot of power in my hands. One of you could easily die." Orion said, "Speaking of death. Diana finish that Hermes' camper."

Diana smirked, it was cold, "Gladly." She shot the arrow, the Apollo camper tried to block it, but it ignored him all together and hit the Hermes' camper in the heart, "Well that was fun." she said. The Apollo camper tried to save them, they were still alive but was dying very slowly. "Don't even try. My arrows kill. Slowly, and there's nother you can do to stop it."

"We have witness the first death in this battle." Orion said, "Now, you can either surrender, or lose many campers."

"You're outnumbered! Two camps together verses 6 halfbloods? I don't think you would win." I said, I was really hoping I wasn't going to get killed.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, Perseus Jackson. These demigods are different." Orion said.

"How so?" Annabeth asked.

"Ripcord." Orion said, then his protectors started to fight. Arrows fired, the sound of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron clashed together. Unfortually, we somehow started fighting each other. I somehow ended up from fighting with Mark to fighting with Nico.

"Woah there Nico! It's me!" I yelled ducking from his swing from his sword.

"Wait... I was just fighting Vixon, how did I end up fighting you?" he asked. I hear a tinkling sound and looked up. Above us, there was a dome of silvery blue energy. Moon energy, and I don't think it was from Artemis.

"You see, you can't even beat 6 demigods without getting captured." Orion said, "There aren't any injuries correct?"

"Nope. Camila got a cut on her cheek, but besides that, we didn't aim to kill." Vixon said.

"I'll go patch up Camila's wound." Diana said, "Mark, keep watch."

"Got it boss lady." Mark said giving her a two finger salute. Diana snorted and left to go tend Camila. Diana seemed to be the co-leader.

Orion told something to Diana, she nodded and he left.

* * *

 **(Nico's P.O.V.)**

I woke up on the warmth of somebody. I looked up and that somebody was Will Solace. I got off his shoulder and mumbled something.

"Hey, you're awake Death Boy." he said grimly.

I turned bright red, "I'm uh.. sorry... uh... I uh..."

"It's fine. It's not like we have any else to do." Will said.

"Ugh! I can't belive they took our powers. How did they anyway?" Frank mumbled.

I heard Piper sobbing into Jason's shoulder, "Hey, hey. It'll be okay Piper. It's all going to be okay." Jason said rubbing circles in her back.

"Yeah, it'll be okay. I'm sure Annabeth already has a plan." Hazel said, she looked at Annabeth.

"I don't have one. It's like all my Athena wisdom is just gone..." she said.

"Yeah 'cause it is. Kinda the whole point of 'taking everything that can help you'." A voice said.

"Diana." Will said, my eyes flicked up to her. Diana looked much different. Her silvery-blue eyes were now black and her hair was ragged. She was wearing short shorts? And a silver half shirt. She was covered in red marks and bruises.

"What?" she asked harshly glaring at him.

"What happened to you?" he asked horrified.

She bit her lip, "That doesn't matter." she snapped, "Now be quiet before I turn you into a kabob." she snapped her fingers and dissapeared into silver mist, and reappeared back in front of the dome. I watched her post, she just sat in a chair and just watched. Mark ran up to her and said something in her ear, she bit her lip. She nodded and left to go in the big house. Mark dissapeared into red mist, he then reappered in front of us.

"So... you're Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez?" he said looking at me and Leo.

"Uhm... yeah?" Leo said, his hands fidgeted, "Wh-why?"

"What does it matter to you?" I asked harshly.

"I don't see how she could ever like you?" Mark sneered.

"Uh.. who?" Leo asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Diana, you idiot."

"Wait... you think I like her as a lover? How dense are you?" I asked.

"You're protective of her, your cloe to her, and you just seem geniuly worried about her." Mark said.

"I'm her friend. Or I thought I was." I said.

"Hphm. Sure. Sure." Mark said, then snapped his fingers and appeared in front of the dome again.

"Prissy!" a angry voice said. I realized it as Clarissa.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What the Hades?" she asked, "I thought Diana was your friend!"

"She is! Well she was." Percy explained.

"Why the Hades does she even exist?" Clarissa hissed through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. Come one let's find Artemis and answer all of our questions." Annabeth said. We went over to the hunter's of Artemis, they didn't seem angry or anything that Artemis broke her vow, but merely calm.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Thalia said, jumping to her feet.

"Hey Thals." Annabeth said hugging her.

"Ah... yes, I assume you want to know how she was born?" Artemis said queitly.

"Yes." Clarissa said.

"Well, it's a tale I can't really explain. But I can show you..." she said, she brought us into her mind, how she did it, I don't know.

* * *

 **(3rd P.O.V.)**

 **Mt. Olympus  
**

Artemis walked through the doors of Fate. She wanted to expierence a mortal life.

"Ah Artemis, we have been expecting you!" a voice said. Three figures appeared, the fates.

"Hello Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos." Artemis said, "I want to expierence a mortal life."

"I see. That can be arranged." Clotho said, she spun her hands into a thread, "What do you want to look like?"

"Auburn hair with dark blue eyes. I want to be at least 25." Artemis said.

"Very well. After your mortal death, you will become immortal again or when you call upon us to reverse it." Atropos said.

"That's fine." Artemis said. Lachesis took the thread and let it loose. Artemis' eyes fluttere closed, she dissapeared into mist and into the mortal world.

 _ **LINE BREAK -**_

 **D.C., January 3, 1936**

The newly mortalized Artemis woke up with a face staring up at her. She jerked up and hit the man in the forehead.

"Oh sorry!" she cried.

"It's fine. Are you okay? You were on the grass." the man said.

"Oh... um, I guess I just fell asleep." Artemis lied.

"Ah, I see. This is a nice place anyway. I'm Flynn by the way. Flynn Di Angelo." the man said. He had black hair and bright blue eyes that reminded Artemis of Zeus' eyes.

"Hi... I'm... Aria. Aria Hannagon." Artemis said, trying to stand up.

"Here, let me help you Ms. Aria." Flynn said, offering his hand to help her up.

Artemis hesitated but let the male help her up. She brushed off grass from her skirt, "Thanks." she said, she bit her lip, "Could you possibly tell me where I am?"

Flynn smiled, "Of course miss. You're in Washington D.C."

"Oh I see." Artemis said, "Could you perhaps show me a place to stay?"

"Well, there's the Ruby Gardens Hotel across the street, and if you like, you can stay with my family if you like." Flynn said.

"Okay. Can you show me where the hotel is?" Artemis asked Flynn, she felt embaressed that he had to asked so many favours from a _male_.

"Sure. Follow me." Flynn said, they walked across the park, "So, are you new to D.C.?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just visiting." Artemis said, which was true.

"Cool. Visiting for the sceneary or family?"

"Sceneary. What about you, are you visiting or do you live here?" Artemis asked Flynn, she wanted to know more about this male, he seemed different from all the others she had meet.

"Visiting my younger sister. Her name's Maria. You'll like her. If you want you can meet her." Flynn offered.

"I would like that, thanks." Artemis smiled at Flynn, he smiled back. His dark eyes seemed to lighten up.

"Sure. I'll call a carrige and bring you to the hotel, unless you want to stay with me and my sister." Flynn said.

"Sure! I would like to meet your sister anyway." Artemis said.

"Okay then!" Flynn whistled, and a carrige that was being pulled by horse trotted over, "Ladies first." Flynn said as he opened the door. Artemis smiled and got in the carrige, Flynn got in right next to her. "3855 Cedar Street please." he told the man. He flicked the reins and they rode on the cobblestone road.

"So, where are you visiting from?" Flynn asked.

"Um... New York. You?" Artemis asked.

"France. Let's see... how old are you?" Flynn asked.

Artemis bit her lip again, "Why would you want to know that?"

Flynn shrugged, "Just want to get to know you. I don't usally find a pretty girl unconsious on the grass."

Artemis blushed and stilfed a giggled, "Oh. Then, um.. I'm 25." she said, hoping the fates did her age right.

"Cool, so am I. Do you have any siblings?" Flynn asked.

Artemis smirked at this question, "Yeah I do. I have a brother, he's back in New York though."

"Cool, I already told you I have a sister. What's your brother's name?"

"Uh... Lester!" Artemis said, "His name is Lester."

"That's cool. Let's see, what another question? Hmm." the carrige suddenly stopped, "Oh, we're here!" Flynn got out and rushed to the other side of the carrige to open the door, "Here we are Mi'lady." he said in a fake british tone.

Artemis laughed, "Why thank you kind sir." she stepped off the carrige. Flynn closed the door and the horses left.

"Oh I know. What strange thing makes you happy?" Flynn asked as he opened the doors to a hotel.

"Hmm, well I like archery, that makes me happy." Artemis said.

"Wait, you do archery?" Flynn asked stepping into an elevator and pressing a button .

"Yeah. Do you?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah! Hey, we have a common interest!" Flynn said happily. Artemis laughed, Flynn opened the door to a hotel rom, "Welcome to my sister's apartment. Oh by the way, she has kids. So-"

"Who are you?" a girl cut off Flynn. Artemis looked at her, she had dark hair and eyes. She had a fimilar aura and she seemed about 4.

"I'm Aria. Aria Hanagon." Artemis said.

"Cool name! Hey Uncle Flynn. Mommy's in the bedroom with Nico. Come on, I'll show you. I'm Bianca by the way, Bianca Di Angelo." the girl said.

"Who's Nico?" Artemis whispered to Flynn as they walked to the bedroom.

"My sister's son and Bianca's younger brother, Nico Di Angelo." Flynn whispered back.

 **D.C., May 15 ,1940**

"Nico! Come on, we're going to be late to school!" Bianca called out. Artemis had taken up the Flynn's offer and had been staying here for 4 years. Since then she and Flynn had been in a relationship and she cared for Maria's children when she was at work.

"Okay! Okay! I'm down, I'm down." a boy came down the stairs, he looked just like his sister but younger. Dark hair and eyes with pale skin.

"Here Nico." Artemis said, putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Thanks!" he called and shoved a peice of bacon in his mouth.

"Don't eat so fast Nico." Flynn said.

"I'm going to grab our backpacks." Bianca said. She ran up stairs and grabbed their backpacks and came back down. She put several books in each of them. This year, Nico would start kindergarton and Bianca would start 2nd grade.

"I can drive you, since it's your first day." Flynn offered.

"Thanks Flynn!" Bianca said. Nico had finished eating and grabbed his backpack. Flynn and Artemis had driven them to their school, they got out and waved good-bye.

"Ah, children." FLynn mused, driving back to the apartment.

Artemis laughed, "I hope they have a good day."

"I do too." Flynn says smiling.

But then it all happen too fast, one minute they were smiling and laughing, the next there was a _CRASH_ and Flynn and Artemis were flung forward. Artemis was lucky, her seatbelt stopped her, Flynn was not. Not only did his seatbelt not stop him, his head hit the steering wheel and his seatbelt dug into his skin. The next moment, was black. Artemis woke up in a hospital, she instantly thought of her brother Apollo, who was not named Lester. A dark figure appeared.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked, she was calm, it was like the figure was fimilar.

"You already know Artemis." the figure said, the person took off their hood and it was the face of Hades.

"Hades. Why is the reason of this visit?" Artemis asked.

"You know the Di Angelo's correct?" Hades asked.

Artemis bit her lip, thinking of Flynn, he was now dead. "Yeah. What about them?"

"I want to inform you about things tht have happened while you were mortal. As well as where to delive the children." Hades asked.

"Wait... you mean..." Artemis' eyes widened.

"Yes. I am their father. Unfortualy, after the war, my brother's and I made a pact that we won't have anymore demigod children. I'm afraid that Bianca and Nico Di Angelo may not live." Hades said.

"What pact? Why could they not live? Does Maria know about this?" Artemis asked, she had grown fond on the Di Angelo's.

Hades winced at the name, "Maria Di Angelo is dead. As for the pact, there has been a prophecy."

"What... Maria's... dead?" Artemis choked out.

"Yes." Hades simply said.

Artemis drew a shaky breath. Her mind went to the prophecy, "What prophecy?" she asked.

"Ask your brother Apollo. For now, take the kids to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Do not give them your name, nor show your face. Alecto had their memories wiped." Hades' explained then dissapeared into mist. Thankfully Artemis got out of the hospital just in time to pick up the Di Angelo's. She bought a simple black jacket with a hood, as well as sunglasses and drove to Bianca's and Nico's school. She flicked the hood up and put on the sunglasses. She found the Di Angelo's at a bench.

"Come with me please." she asked.

Bianca, as being the older, went protective, "Who are you?" she demanded.

A smile played on Artemis' lips, she asked the same thing four years ago. She put on a poker face, "That isn't any of your concern. Your mother and father are dead. Follow me, I can take you somewhere safe."

Bianca and Nico shared worried glances, "Okay, fine." Bianca said, she grabbed Nico's hand and they walked by Artemis to the car. Bianca and Nico hesitanly got in, and Artemis got in the driver seat. The flash of a memory came up, of what happened early. She shook it out of her mind and turned the car on. She drove to the place Hades had given her and stopped at the enterance.

"A casino?" Bianca asked.

"Cool! We get to go to a fancy casino!" Nico yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yes. This place will keep you safe. Do not worry Di Angelo's, you will be safe." Artemis said. The Bianca got up with Nico, they entered and the door closed behind them. Never to come out. Artemis sighed and drove into an alleyway.

"Okay fates. I think I'm done with this mortal life." Artemis said. There was a flash of light and it all went dark.

 **Mt. Olympus, August 23 ,2005**

"Arggh. Apollo help!" Artemis yelled clutching her head. She was in her palace on her bed. Apollo flashed in.

"Hey Arty, woah, what's going on?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know! ARGG!" Artemis yelled clutching her head. Suddenly Eileithyia appeared.

"Oh my, oh my. I thought you were a virgin goddess..." she said.

"I AM!" Artemis yelled.

"Hmm, I should get Athena." Eileithyia said, then dissapeared. A moment later Athena appeared.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know, she has a terrible headache and I don't know what it's from." Apollo explained.

"Hmm, does it feel like your skull is spliting in half?" Athena asked. Artemis whimpered in pain and nodded. Athena sucked in a breath, "Okay Apollo, you've helped me giving birth. Do the same to our sister." Athena said.

"Uh, okay?" Apollo said.

 **5 hours later**

"She's so cute! Who's her father?" Athena asked. Artemis held the small little infant girl in her arms. She had black hair, electric blue eyes with a hint of silver in them. Artemis' eyes widened, her memory flooded back to when she was mortal.

"Flynn... but he died so long ago..." Artemis murmed.

"Who's Flynn?" Athena asked. Artemis explained everything about asking the fates to make her mortal, Flynn, and the car accident. She skiped the part in where Hades came to her about the Di Angelo's.

"Wow... so what's her real age?" Athena asked.

Artemis shrugged, "I don't know... but I can't let anyone see her. We have to bring her to the mortal world."

Athena sighed, "Unfortuantly, since she doesn't have anyone reletive to her, we'll have to put her in an orphange."

Artemis closed her eyes and nodded, "I suppose you're right." Athena flashed both of them at an orphange in Mexico.

"This is a good place. The farther from Olympus, the better she's off." Athena said. Artemis placed the child at the door, "What will you name her?"

"Diana. Like my Roman aspecte. She seems strong, she is strong." Artemis said, she snapped her fingers and a note appeared. It had the child's name, gender, and age. Artemis put the note on her blanket.

"Come on. Let's go sister." Athena said, taking Artemis' hand in her's. Together, they flashed back to Olympus, the gods not knowing of her child except Apollo and Athena.

 **Cottonfield Gardens, New York, July 18 ,2014**

Diana was sitting in a chair, her face twitched every now and then, she was outside and watching a bunny. It hopped and she laughed. Her laugh was small and childish. She grinned and looked around, it she was makeing sure no one was watching, she walked up to it, it was trying to eat, but it couldn't get past the fence. She grabbed some of the grass and put it in a neat little pile. It ate quickly, it was skinny as a toothpick, like her. I was thin in the extreme, with small, pixie-like features. She was 8 and her so called parents weren't here. She put her arms around her knees and curled up. I watched the bunny eat, it had ginger/brown fur and light brown eyes. She smiled widely, it nudged me soflty and she petted it's ear. She laughed again but stopped short when there was a blood-curtling scream. She looked to her left, where the scream had come from and it was her foster parents were there. They were superstars and cared about their money more than her, out in the public, they loved her, cared for her, at home, acold hard matress in the basement, the starvation. She was bombarded with camera's flashing, her mother picked me up away from the bunny.

"Oh Diana. My little princess, what are you doing with that savage beast!" she asked, her mascara running down, she was fake crying.

"It isn't savage! It's starving!" I said. My mother suddenly kicked the bunny away.

"Go away! You little beast. Shoo! Shoo!" she screamed.

"Mama, mama! Please don't!" she cried. She carried her a limo, caressing me. We got home 20 minutes later, and she dropped her on the floor.

"You idiot child! What did we say about wild creatures!" she snapped, her blue eyes turning to ice and venom filled her words.

"That they'll hurt me and they should die.." she said through sobs.

My mother sighed in frustration, "You bitch girl, you. Stop crying you retarded bitch!" she snapped then slapped her. Her head hit the wood floor. The doorbell rang, "Get to your room bitch." she snapped. Diana ran downstairs and into a little closet with a bed that was like steel, a pillow that hasn't been used for years, and a little blanket that had holes in it. Sounds of a camera snapping, the reporter's asking, my foster parent's fake crying about how it hurt her and how it was savage were hearn. She cried herself to sleep like the other nights.

 **White Mountain Academy, New York, April 4 ,2015**

Diana was 8, was playing a guitar. People were staring at her, she was at the WMA talent show with her friend Mark Vatoskey. He sang first:

Hush now, drift off to sleep  
Reality, a memory  
Don't be scared of what you find  
Yeah, it's all just in your mind  
Monsters that live inside  
Your head at night, they are alright  
Cause they can never compare  
To the ones that live outside

He snuck a glance at Diana, and she started singing. Her music was beautiful.

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare will become the truth

They played for a bit, then Mark started to sing again:

Rows of teeth penetrate  
There's no escape, the veil is raised  
Every mistake visible  
So was it me after all?  
A music box that creaks  
The melody brings solemn peace  
But only for one more breath  
The last one you might have left

She sang the chourus once again.

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare will become the truth

She sang with such emotion, Apollo would've been proud. She sang the next part with Mark.

The ticking clock breaks the spell with every beat  
Illusion or not, you are safe for now, so dream  
So dream your dream!  
So dream your dream!

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare will become the truth

We finished the song and they got up and bowed. We left the stage and he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. It wasn't a romantic kiss, more of an excited friend kiss.

"You were great Diana!" He said.

"Thanks Mark." she said, her cheeks were red.

"Your song was so good! You're a good song write you know." the boy named Mark said holding her hand.

"Aw, thanks." I muttered, we sat down at a table, him sitting across to me.

"I know we're only 8, but we'll always be together Diana." Mark said.

"I know Mark, we'll be friends forever together..." she murmered.

The talent show ended and Mark with Diana ran up to their parents.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Mark said.

"Uh.. hi mom." Diana muttered, playing with her moon bow and arrow necklace.

"Who are you?" Diana's foster mom sneered at Mark.

"I'm Mark. Mark Vatoskey. You must be Diana's mom." Mark said.

"Yes... I am... and I won't have my daughter with the likes of you." the women snapped.

"MOM!" Diana yelled.

"Shut up bitch!" the woman yelled, she grabbed Diana's wrist and stormed out. Diana wriggled out of her grasp.

"Get in the car now." the woman snapped. Diana obeyed and got in the car. It was silent on the way to the house. Diana didn't talk at all, she stalked to the basement and flopped on the bed. She winced slightly at the impact but didn't do anything. She cried once again to sleep. Diana got up at 11:45 a.m., her foster parents weren't up, she went upstairs, the floor was littered with shards of shot glasses, beer bottles, wine bottles, and any other booze there was. The sounds of snoring were heard. A knock was at the door, Artemis had sent Athena to pick her up. They had found a suitable home for her. Diana looked around, she answer a door to a woman in a gray business suit and dark sunglasses.

"Sorry, my parents aren't awake. You'll have to come back later." Diana said.

Athena merely smirked, "I'm not here for your parents. I'm here for you. You're going to a new home."

"DIANA! WHO IS THAT?!" a voice yelled.

Diana flinched, "I don't know mom..." she yelled.

A woman came to the door, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, "Who are you?" she asked, leaning against Diana like she was some kind of fence.

"My name is non-important. I have come to move Diana to a new home." Athena said crisply and polite.

"I'm sorry, perhaps you don't know who I am. I'm Angelica Moriarty. I'm a famous actress and you won't be taking my daughter." the woman said.

"I very much know who you are and what you do, but my instructions are very specific. Diana, pack your belongings. Now." Athena said.

Diana squirmed out of Angelica's grasp and ran downstairs.

"Come back here!" Angelica yelled. She whipped towards Athena, "Who the hell are you? What right do you have to take my beloved daughter away?" she sneered.

"She is not your daughter Angelica. Both of her biological parents died." Athena lied. Diana came back up with what looked like an avitor jacket that was way two sizes too big and ipod with silver earbuds, she shoved the ipod and earbuds in her pocket and zipped it up.

"Kay, I'm ready." she said.

"Good. Come on." Athena said holding out her hand. Diana held her hand, but Angelica thrusted her hip at Diana's arm, breaking the contact between Athena and Diana. Diana wriggled her arm out, the door ripping part of the skin.

"I want to see the forms. I'm not letting her go without seeing forms." Angelica said. Athena took off her shaded glasses, her gray eyes glaring at Angelica.

"My instructions were to take to her another family. Please get out of my way." Athena said, thunder rumbled, "We must go. Now." Angelica took a step back when she saw Athena's eyes, Diana brushed through her quickly and joined Athena by her side, "Let's go."

Athena and Diana headed to a sleek black car. Athena took the driver's seat and Diana sat in the passenger seat. Athena started the car and they were off.

"OK, who are you? I mean, I don't thank you for saving me from them, but I don't know you and you don't look like some business woman." Diana said.

Athena smirked, "You can tell?"

Diana snorted, "Yeah. It's kinda obvious. You may fool Angelica, but you can't really fool me. Oh by the way, where are we going?"

"To a new home. One that will take care of you." Athena said. It was simple silent 30 minute drive to a penthouse. They walked in to see a rusty haired man with brown eyes. He had a light tan and a flashy smile. A girl was with him, she had blonde hair and green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Athena asked Hecate.

"Aria told me all about what happened. I'm here to help." Whenever someone was around that didn't know about Artemis' daughter, the used her mortal name: Aria.

"Of course." Athena said. Hecate snapped her fingers, wind came, memories flooded the man and Diana. Fake memories, well not all of them fake.

"There. Diana will remember everything that has happened, but she did not have foster parents. Some memories had been hidden since they were directly with her foster parents. For now, she thinks that Lorenzo Silvermoon is her father." Hecate explained.

"Good. She'll wake up at school. It's about the ending of school for her. She will have dentention though. It's 4:30 now." Athena said, she snapped her finger's and Diana dissapeared into mist, "Let's go." Athena said.

Hecate and Athena snapped their finger's and flashed back to Olympus. Artemis ran up to them, "Is it done?" she asked.

"Yes sister. It is done." Athena said.

"Thank you Athena. Thank you Hecate." Artemis said.

* * *

 **(Leo's P.O.V.)**

I didn't what to expect but it definatly not that. We exited out of the Mind and back into reality. My breath was shaking, Diana's past was like mine. It was silent, the sound of heavy beathing was the only that was heard.

"Oh my gods... I-I..." Piper murmmed, "I don't know what to say..."

"Yes. That is part of her past. I won't show you all of it since I do not want to scare you. She has expeirenced horrifying things. Things one couldn't possible imagine." Artemis said.

Suddenly a loud _CRACK_ was heard, every head was turned to the front of the dome. Orion was back and so was everyone else. Diana, the only person my eyes trained on. Her hair was more ragged, more bruises on her and she was slightly shaking.

"Do I have everyone's attention? Good. Since you all seem bored here, and I don't want to kill you all with you being bored sooooo... we're going to have a little fun." Orion said, "Diana?"

Diana snorted, "Pfft. No."

"I'll do it with you..." Mark said.

"Hmm... No." Diana said.

"Just do it Di. It's not like it's that hard to sing." Camila said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Diana please." Alice asked.

"FINE! FINE! Unless you have a guitar with you?" Diana asked.

"Here." Orion threw her something.

"How did you get this?" Diana asked, "You know what, nevermind. I don't care." she flipped something in the air and a guitar appeared. She pulled up a stool and sat down, she closed her eyes, it seemed like she was concetrating. Her hands strummed the guitar.

Hush now, drift off to sleep  
Reality, a memory  
Don't be scared of what you find  
Yeah, it's all just in your mind  
Monsters that live inside  
Your head at night, they are alright  
Cause they can never compare  
To the ones that live outside

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare will become the truth

Rows of teeth penetrate  
There's no escape, the veil is raised  
Every mistake visible  
So was it me after all?  
A music box that creaks  
The melody brings solemn peace  
But only for one more breath  
The last one you might have left

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare will become the truth

The ticking clock breaks the spell with every beat  
Illusion or not, you are safe for now, so dream  
So dream your dream!  
So dream your dream!

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you're awake, the nightmare will become the truth

She finished, I won't lie, she was awesome! It was silent again.

Mark snorted, "Seriously, why did you choose the Talent Show song?"

"Well you try then!" Diana snapped, handed him the guitar, Mark looked at her, "Well what are you waiting for? Go!"

"Uh... okay?" Mark said, he started randomly strumming random notes and singing really off-key. After 3 minutes of nails on a chalkboard, he stopped.

"THAT SUCKED!" an Apollo camper yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Makr snapped.

"Well... that was... uh... Let's just say you did better at the Talent show." Diana said.

"Oh come on! Did I sound that bad." Mark whined

"It soudned like talons on a chalkboard. It was horrid." Camila said.

"Okay... since Orion apprently wants us to entrain our prisoners, why I have no idea. Just... here." She handed each one a peice of paper, "Okay I point to you, just sing what it highlighted on the paper okay?"

"Uh... okay?" Vixon said.

"Hmm, actually. No this isn't going to work with this many people. Alice and Andrea, come here." Diana said pointing next to her. The girls with very confused looks stood next to her. "Okay... let's see Mark, your goods with a piano, so sit there." a blast of black came from her fingertip and a piano appeared, Mark sat at the paino. Diana walked up to Vixon, "Hmm... here." she pointed to an open spot and drums appeared, "OK, Camila, you can play the guitar." Diana said handed her a guitar.

"Uh... Di? What exactly are you doing?" Andrea asked.

"Ann, just trust me on this okay? Orion wanted a show, I'm giving you one." Diana said. I heard Orion scoff, I shot daggers at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

* * *

 **(Nico's P.O.V.)**

Diana was putting her other holders in random positions and talking to them.

"Whats she doing?" I asked Will.

"I don't know. She kinda seems like she's stalling. Although, what I'm more worried about is why she had bruises all of her arms and legs. There are way too many on the back of her thighs and calf. Her spine seems much to straight like she been held up against a wall several times and there are even more bruises on her neck. Not to mention her wrists are really red" Will said to me.

"What are you implying?" I asked.

"I don't know. Unfortuantly I can't ask 'cause she won't tell me." Will grumbled.

"OK, you got that?" Diana asked loudly of a sudden.

"Uhm.. I think so?" Camila said.

"Great! 3, 2, 3, 2, 1." Diana said.

(Reg.-Diana Bold- **ALICE** Underlined- ANDREA)

First thing's first I'mma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been  
 **Just a young gun**  
 **With a quick fuse**  
 **I was uptight**  
 **Wanna let loose**

Second thing second don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea  
 **In the foyer**  
 **Take a number**  
 **I was lightning**  
 **Before the thunder (thunder)**

Whip, whip  
Run me like a race horse  
Hold me like a rip cord  
Break me down and build me up  
I wanna be the  
Slip, slip  
Word upon your  
Lip, lip  
Letter that you  
Rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up  
Whatever it takes!

(Pain!)  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
 **Whatever it takes!**  
You broke me down, you build me up  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
Whatever it takes  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes

Third things third, set a prayer for the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove  
 **Kids were laughing in my classes**  
 **While I was scheming for the masses**

Whip, whip  
Run me like a race horse  
Hold me like a rip cord  
Break me down and build me up  
I wanna be the  
Slip, slip  
Word upon your  
Lip, lip  
Letter that you  
Rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up  
Whatever it takes!

(Pain!)  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
You broke me down, you build me up  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
Whatever it takes!  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
You break me down, you build me up  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes!  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
Whatever it takes!  
You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Whatever it takes

Everyone started applauding despite being prisoners, they didn't hint any charmspeak, there were just merely follow Orion's orders.

"Okay, Mark you got that. 'Cause you and I, we're going to be doing a song together." Diana said.

"Yeah I got that. Instrament?" Mark asked.

"Piano, but I'm playing." Diana said, sitting next to him.

"Okay." Mark said, pulling up a stool next to her.

"Here." Diana said handed him a peice of paper.

"Wow... this another mash-up?" Mark asked.

"Well duh." Diana said scoffing.

"Uh... this looks complex." Mark said.

"Dude! It ain't complex for gods sake!" Diana exclaimed, she sighed and started to play

(Bold- **DIANA** Underlined- MARK)

Immortals we could be immortals  
You will remember me  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
Immortals we could be immortals  
 **You will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**

 **Mummified my teenage dreams**  
 **No theres nothing wrong with me**  
 **The kids are all wrong**  
 **The storys all off**  
 **Heavy metal broke my heart**

 **Come on come on and let me in**  
 **The bruises on your thighs**  
 **Like my finger prints**  
 **This was supposed to match**  
 **The darkness that you felt**  
 **I never meant for you to fix youself**

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass)  
Oooooooh  
I try to picture me without you but I can't  
Cause we could be immortals  
We could be immortals

Immortals we could be immortals  
You will remember me  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
Immortals we could be immortals  
 **You will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**

 **Du du du du-du du du**

Immortals

 **Du du du du-du du du**

Immortals

 **Wont stop til the whole world knows my name**  
 **Cause I was only born inside my dreams**  
 **Until u die for me**  
 **as long as theres a light**  
 **my shadows over you**  
 **cause I I am the opposite of amnesia**  
 **and you're a cherry blossom**  
 **You're about to bloom**  
 **You look so pretty**  
 **But your gone too**  
 **Soooooon**

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass)  
Oooooooh  
I try to picture me without you but I can't  
Cause we could be immortals  
We could be immortals

Immortals we could be immortals  
You will remember me  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
Immortals we could be immortals  
 **You will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**

 **Du du du du-du du du**

Immortals

 **Du du du du-du du du**

Immortals

"See? It wasn't that hard." Diana muttered.

"Oh hush up." Mark said.

We exploded in clapping, Orion seemed very pleased. Usually that would be a bad thing, but I didn't really sense anything bad, not yet.

* * *

 **(3rd P.O.V.)**

"One more. Dear holders, and I have just the thing..." Orion said.

"What do you mea-" Diana started, but she as well as the other holder's fell unconcious. He snapped his fingers and they dissapeared, a screen appeared in front of us. They were a house of some sort, Diana was sprawled on the floor not with the others. However, the other's were together. They woke up all at the same time.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm making this like a scene from a movie. I'm sorry if it's super crappy for spilt screening and stuff. This is based on the Markaplier and Natewantstobattle FNAF Musical Night 4. Here are the roles:**

 **Alice: Chica**

 **Camila: Bonnie**

 **Mark: Natewantstobattle**

 **Diana: Markaplier**

 **Vixon: Foxy**

 **Amdrea: Freddy**

 **Orion: Springtrap (Mentioned)**

 **I do not care about gender of the animatronic. Srry.**

* * *

"Where are we?" Mark asks.

"The Labrinth I think... I don't know... my memories are fuzzy..." Alice said rubbing her head.

"There should be six of us... there are only five..." Camila murmured.

"Then let's go find them!" Vixon says, getting up from the stone floor.

"What about Orion? What if he kills them?" Andrea asks.

"Just find whoever we're suppose to find. I'll handle whoever trys to get in our way." Mark says.

They nod and they spilt.

 **(Song starts)**

"Hey!" Vixon says running into Diana.

"AH!" Diana yells, she hits Vixon in the head.

"Vixon! You okay?" Alice asks.

"Is it true? Are they back? Am I going mad?" Diana says, pressuring herself against a wall. She doesn't know where she is or who anyone is.

"One mistake's all it takes, and this may go bad!" Mark says to his self as he wanders through the labrinth, his bow and arrows out.

"No one's there!" Diana mutters.

"No one's there!" Mark says, he start's getting suspcious, shouldn't there be obstacles?

"No one's-" Diana starts but get's cut off my Andrea.

"Is somebody there?" Andrea asks, she hears a voice, trying to find that missing perosn.

"Four more hours left for me to stall!" Mark says to himself. Why four hours? He doesn't know.

"Why's that fur-bag sneaking down the hall?" Diana asks herself as she see's Andrea .

"No one's there!" Mark says again, looking around. He then see's a fury roaming around.

"Someone's there!" Diana says, as she see's Alice.

 **(Mark/Diana split screen)** Wish I could say **(End spilt screen)**

"No one's" Diana starts, running from footsteps she hears.

"Someone's" Mark says looking around for the fury.

"There!" Mark and Diana say in unison but they don't know it.

"Hi there!" Alice says happily as she runs into Diana.

Diana, not knowing who the Hades' this girl is screams and dives into an unknown room.

"Ok, good talk..." Alice says dejectlyed.

"I'll fill the void with noise... Just focus on me!" Mark says finding the fury and making a loud metallic noise.

"Something's breathing out beyond the door!" Diana says as she hears breathing behind the wooden door.

"Hey it's me, i'm swear we've met before!" Camila says banging on the door.

"I don't care!" Diana yells throught the door. She looks around quickly, it seems to be in a bedroom.

"No one's there!" Mark says, he had lost the fury. Where was that fury?

"Where'd Vixon go?" Alice asks, looking for Vixon.

"He's in there!" Andrea says pointing to the room, Diana and Vixon are currently locked in.

"Hurry guys, I think i'm losing ground!" Mark yells as the fury appears and starts chasing him the labrinth.

"Why's my closet making pirate sounds?!" Diana asks as she opens to the closet and sees Vixon, she screams

"Please come save us!" Alice pleads as she now enteres the room. Diana screams again.

"Orion's gone insane!" Andrea says. Diana backs up to where Vixon is.

Vixon starts saying words really fast sounding very unintelligiant.

"Does this help explain?" Camila askes showing her a picture of Orion and whole lotta blood. More screaming.

"Maybe we should just calm down and sing a special song together..." Andrea squeaks.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Diana snaps.

"O-Okay, just take it easy..." Camila says, trying to calm Diana down.

"Can you please put down the dagger?" asks Alice.

"Don't come any closer!" Diana yells, terrified, "You're not taking me alive!"

"We're not taking you at all..." Alice says confused, "We aren't here to hurt you!"

"Stay away from me! I'll do it! I swear!" Diana yells, still pretty terrified.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Andrea yells

"I'd be careful with that dagger... As the decendants of Zeus, she holds a special place in the heart of Zeus, so... you should show a little respect." Mark says calmly.

"You're the leader? Are you with THEM?!" Diana demands

"No, I'm the uber driver for a bunch of demigods..." Mark says sarcasticlly.

"What do you want?" Diana asks.

"Your help!" Alice says desperatly.

"There's a killer on the loose in Camp Halfblood!" Andrea says.

"We would call the gods, BUT, they'd probably wouldn't be any help." Mark says.

"Sound familiar?" Camila asks.

"O-Okay, wait, hang on a second... Even if I was to believe that you didn't want to kill me, and even if I was to go back to Camp Halfblood, which I'm NOT, what do I get out of this? Psychological damage? A horrible gruesome death?" Diana asks, still pretty terrified.

"I don't know, proving you didn't lie to the campers would be pretty cool." Mark suggested.

"Fine.." Diana says.

"Hooray!" Alice, Camila, Vixon, and Andrea squeal hugging Diana.

"Don't touch me..." Diana says, bring out her dagger. They back away, since Diana is still pretty good with a dagger.

"We should lay low until we find a way to get out of here." Mark says as they venture deeping into the Labrinth trying to find a way out.

* * *

 **Auther's note: Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for the crappy scene from movie in writing part. I kinda sucked at the part and it looks more like a script soooo... hehe. That failed miserably. I'm going to be putting a lot of FNAF songs in this book. The FNAF musicals are from Natewantstobattle and Markiplier. They're good, and this book is going to take one of the many major turns. Sooooo uh yeah. Hope you liked this chapter. Also I'm sorry for not posting a lot, but my chapters are loooooooooong and I'm trying to make them shorter. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter!**

 **~SE**


End file.
